A Murderers Soul
by riddlefiddleai
Summary: Asada Shino a tortured girl seeking to be stronger, Kazuto Kirigaya a boy with a lonely heart, Asuna Yuuki a girl trying to get home. What would happen to the three if Shino/Sinon, Kazuto/Kirito and Asuna cross paths. A murderer, a lonely boy and a girl trying to get home. This is their story. Re-telling of SAO universe, OC's and Characters from the story included.
1. Tortured Souls

**This is my first SAO fan fic and there would be certain features of the game that i have changed. Pls enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: SAO does not belong to me *sobs* if it did Shino would be the main character *sobs***

 **P.S: For those who have read the story, I have improved upon the parts where Shino and laughing coffin meets, pls feel free to check it out.**

 **More Asuna would come out in future chapters, the next chapter would focus mostly of her, so don't worry :)**

 **also if you spot any spelling mistake of names pls let me know :*( cause i suck at names and often spell them wrongly. Pardon my grammar too I will try to improve.**

 **Prologue**

 **Sword Art Online Beta: Floor Three**

 _Cold as ice_

That was the girl's initial thought as she pulled back the string. Her breaths steady as she took aim at the callous disturbing faces of the Undead Kobolds. There were many of them, scattered round the dungeon floor. Their rat like features, coupled with human like faces and rotting green skin made the whole situation surreal. Some wore light armour while other adorn heavy ones, complete with heavy helmets. The girl took it another deep breath and let the string loose, an arrow flew silently and swiftly through the crowd in front of her. It glowed a bright green before hitting a light armoured kobold right in the eye. It screamed, withered and fell to the ground before exploding in a series of blue polygons. One down, the girl thought, a few hundred more to go.

She did a somersault as a heavy armoured enemy swung down a mace. Activating sneak, the girl hid behind a few pillars and watched silently as the undead swung and attacked the spot she had been standing before. Sweat slid down her pale features, her cold azure blue eyes scanning the enemies surrounding her. This was bad, this was stupid, she chided herself. She sighed and tucked the bow she was carrying behind her. It was a simple brown oak wood bow that she had gotten from a quest two levels before. Since reaching level 10, the girl was one of the few players who have actually explored the dungeons of Floor Three.

A beeping sound came from her skill bar and the girl did a silent curse. Her sneak skill was almost out of MP and very soon she would have to face the hundreds of undead out there again. A moment of weakness came over her as she remembered the arrow striking the eye of her earlier victim, a voice silently taunting her in her head. However, that weakness passed and she once again equipped her bow tightening her hands around it.

No, she thought to herself, she was no longer the weak girl she was in reality. In this game, in this world, she was Sinon, the cold hearted archer. She would not be reduced to the weakling she was. She had to grow stronger.

Even if she died killing these monsters, she had to prove to herself that she was strong. No, this was not a game. She stood up, exposing her hiding place, the undead howled sensing her presence once again. A heavy armour kobold leapt into the air, mace in his hand ready to swing it down.

Sinon glared at it, quickly she crouched, arrow appearing on her bow and she pulled it taunt. The kobold snarled, its teeth showing, sharp and long, glinting in the little light of the dungeon. The mace swinging down.

 _Cold as ice…remember Sinon…remember…_

Sinon eyes turned deadly, a smirk on her lips. "Come at me you fuckers," she whispered and she let the arrow go. It went flying deadly silently, striking through the tiny slit in the heavy armoured kobold's helmet, it hit dead centre and the kobold screamed. Screams echoed throughout the dungeon and soon it disappeared. There was silence then a hundred pairs of red eyes turned to their fallen comrade then to her. Sinon clutched tighter to her bow, that mad smirk never leaving her lips, her eyes cold. A wind swirled through the dungeon whipping past the blue hair of the petite girl. Her azure blue eyes sparkling with excitement and something lethal.

" **Murderer,"** tiny voices whispered into her ears, **"You are enjoying this aren't you."**

Sinon couldn't help but give a small painful chuckle as she watched the kobolds rushing towards her. She raised her arrow, the fading sound of gun shots ringing in her ears, the smell of sulphur lingering in the air. "Die." She whispered.

The sound of arrow hitting metal, the smell of blood pouring from the corpses of her victims, the roar of the undead kobolds all lingered in the air of the emptied dungeon. A bow fell on the ground with a thud along with a girl covered in bruises and scratches that were glowing red. A mad smirk on her lips the girl let out a painful roar as the last of the kobold fell to the ground disappearing into tiny blue polygons.

It was over…she had done it. A beeping sound signalled the countdown to the end. The girl closed her eyes, the smirk leaving her lips. Just a few more months, a few more months and she would be back. A white light begun to engulf her and Sinon closed her eyes.

Opening her disoriented eyes again she found herself staring at a plain bland ceiling. The sound of the air conditioner woke her up and she slowly got up. Pulling the Nearvegear off, before standing up. She grimaced as sweat fell from her forehead before pulling her two shivering hands around herself.

She was back…and in this reality that she would rather escape from. Looking up she found herself staring into the mirror. She barely recognize the brown chestnut eyes glancing back at her, coupled with the short hair, adorn with a couple of short pigtails that were tied with simple white ribbons. Asada Shino turned away from her reflection, a cruel sad smile flittered on her lips.

This was her reality, the game had done nothing to change her…she had to try harder. Just two more months, two more months and she would be back. She had to get stronger. Stronger, faster…

" **Murderer."**

Shino shivered before collapsing in bed, curling into a ball.

Sword Art online…that was her only hope.

 **Somewhere in Tokyo**

A young teenage boy took out the Nervegear her had been wearing a big excited smile on his lips. The end of beta and soon the start of the most anticipated game in this history of mankind. He could still feel his heart beating and he clutched his hand into a fist. The imaginary feel of his black sword still lingering in his hands.

Placing the Nervegear gently on his bed, he stood up and walked over to his laptop switching it on. The forums were raging with reviews each brimming with praise about the game and Kazuto Kirigaya couldn't help but smile. Scrolling down the forums he found likeminded individuals who were posting up tips, approvals and information about sword art online. Kazuto began to scroll through the comments, catching a few names he recognized.

/userTinaHeart: The game was simply awesome! Did you see the graphics, I swear it was like I was in another world!

"You're damm right," Kazuto muttered before scrolling through similar comments before pausing at one. Something had caught his interest and he couldn't help but stare at the blurred picture in front of him.

It was a picture of a dark dungeon and surrounding a blurred blue haired figure were hundreds of undead kobolds from floor three. They were rare monsters and Kazuto had went by them before. With the help of some beta players they had managed to take down the kobolds residing them and earned themselves about ten thousand gold. Few beta players had known of this dungeon room, mostly walking past it because it was well hidden. Kazuto too would not have found it if he did not have a little Rat for his friend.

He looked at the user who had posted the forum and his eyes widened.

/userAngel123: Let's hope we have more skilled players like this when the real game starts.

The photo was badly taken, the player in the picture was blurred out, and even with enhanced pixels one couldn't really see if it was a male or female. Yet Kazuto could make out the wooden bow that the player was holding. He or she were leaping in mid-air, bow facing downwards, surrounded by hundreds of kobolds.

/userToHeart: You have got to be kidding me, they took down the entire dungeon!

/userAngel123: Yep you better believe it, yours truly was about to help but was too low level to go in there. I thought the player was done for but he managed to take out all of them in a matter of 50 minutes.

/userl3lade: Nah you're lying, this picture is so photo shopped

/userAngel123: I'm not, the player had blue hair and ice cold eyes, he or she carried a bow and from what I could tell was fairly skilful.

Scanning through the comment, Kazuto couldn't help but feel his hands itching. To think that a player matching his skills could exists in that world, Kazuto smirked. Well fair archer, the next time they met Kazuto was going to challenge him to a duel.

He stared at the pictures for a few more moments and then to the Nervegear. The call of sword art online was giving him pre game jitters. Two more months huh…he couldn't wait.

 **Real World, Real**

One month has passed since Sword Art Online beta closed. Kazuto yawned and found himself begging to start the game soon. The boredom of everyday life was getting to him and the constant reminder of where he stayed was making him more depressed.

He heard a knock on the door and he flinched when he heard his sister's voice coming from the other end.

"Onii-chan," his sister Suguha shouted, "Mom says it's time for breakfast get your butt down now!"

"Yeah," Kazuto muttered and he heard his sister sigh at the other end. Kazuto waited until his sister left and he wringed his hands together sighing deeply. It had been hard to face his family since he found out about his adoption. Once he found out it was as if something in him snapped, everything that he knew, everything that he loved was lost and he soon found himself facing a dead end.

Reality seemed pointless and practicing Kendo was becoming harder with the constant reminder of what he was.

He was never Kirigaya Kazuto instead he had been somebody's else. Suguha had never been his little sister, instead she had been his cousin. It had been hard to look into his mother's eyes since that day and Kazuto preferred the confines of his room to the outside world that was reality. He sighed when he heard his mother/aunt shouting for him and he stood up. He caught himself in the mirror, a pair of black solemn eyes peered back at him, a slightly girly face and short black hair. A pained smile on his lips he turned away. Tucking his wallet into his school uniform and taking his leather bag he made his way down. Taking in a deep breath, he calmed himself before walking silently towards his "family". Just the thought of it sent a jolt of pain through his chest.

"There you are Kazuto!" his mother chided and Kazuto couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of hatred waffling into his heart.

* * *

The stares and whispered giggles greeted her as she walked pass the school gates. Asada Shino sunk further into the white scarf she had wrapped around her face. It was too cold for winter and the winds were not helping either. Wearing spectacles and her brown school uniform, Shino wrapped her school bag protectively around her chest, her eyes peering at the ground, trying to ignore the gossip and cruel stares around her.

Her face felt hot and she felt vulnerable open in this place called school. She thought she could escape it, the horror that was back in her home town but the reality was crushing. It would follow her anywhere, the stain of her sin. Shino closed her eyes and clenched her fist that were holding her bag in place. No, she cannot break down right now, she was in school and any sign of weakness would be detrimental. She had to move on, this was her life, she had experienced this before, just ignore it. She was about to move on when she felt something kicking her forward. Shino gave a tiny yelp and she fell forward, her spectacles landing on the floor, her bag tumbling out of her arms, her knees contacting hard gravelled ground. She winced as her palms scratched the surface of the rough cold floor and she felt the warm blood leaking slowly from the wounds. She looked up and found the faces of three girls smiling at her.

"Hello Asada-san," one of them greeted her. She would have been pretty if it weren't for the cruel smirk plastered on her lips. Endou-san, Shino should have known. The orange haired beauty picked Shino up roughly and with the help of her two minions, their names lost to Shino, they pulled her into the corridor. Around her, students were staring, their eyes turned away, some giggling some going into school.

Help was not to come and Shiho braced herself for what to come.

They shove her into a small alley behind the school and Shiho landed roughly on the ground. She winced as her ankle twisted in an odd angle and felt two hands slapping her hard across her face. Then she was pulled up again and Shiho couldn't help but whimper at the hard cold gaze that were Endou's eyes.

"You knew what we wanted didn't you," the girl whispered, "We asked for 20,000 Yen yesterday and you had to gall to go home without meeting us here! Pay up you fool!"

Her minions nodded in agreement and Shiho looked away. "No," she whispered silently and gasped in pain as something rammed hard into her stomach. Endou released her and she fell to the ground. A foot connected to her chest and she felt something crack, she cough and felt blood coming out from her broken lips.

"20,000 yen Asada-san or I'll get my big brother to come…you know what would happen don't you," Endou whispered and Shiho shivered. The older boy's face emerging from her memories. His hands red hot, clutching her throat, a black gun in his hands pointing and jammed into her forehead. The pain of the memory was too much for Shiho to bear and she screamed. Her screamed was stopped when Endou and her minions kicked her. "Shut up you fool, what if the teachers heard!"

Something foul and sour came spilling out from Shiho's mouth and Endou and her minions shrieked standing back as Shiho vomited onto the ground. "Hey Endou, I think that's enough," one of her minions whispered looking at the girl wearily. Endou seemed to pause a cruel look in her eye. "Murderers deserve no pity, I'm simply giving her the justice she deserves!" Endou exclaimed and her minion nodded. The girl then turned back to Shiho who was shivering terribly.

"Hmpf!" Endou shouted, "Don't think we've let this go, 20,000 this afternoon or you'll meet my brother, again!" Kicking Shiho one last time, one of Endou's minions took Shiho's bag and dump the contents on the floor. Shiho watched helplessly as her books and pens landed on the ground. The hand phone her grandparents bought for her spilling out. There was a crack as Endou stepped on it. They left Shiho by the alley laughing while walking away.

Anger swirled in Shiho and for a moment there was an instinct to kill the girl who was walking away but she stopped herself. The familiarity of the feeling bearing certain likeness to the one she had 5 years before. She shivered before slowly getting up. Still trembling she picked up her books and pens before inspecting her cracked phone. It was no use she had to buy a new one…again. She then leaned into the wall of the back alley trying to calm herself. She winced as she stood up, her ribs hurting more than usual, her ankle throbbing. The pain was excruciating but it was welcomed for the turmoil inside of Shino was more painful.

She was weak…that she knew. The power that Endou had over her was terrifying. Shiho gritted her teeth and with a yell punched the wall behind her continuously. She did not stop, the physical pain was easier to handle then the one that was inside her. The frustration, the hatred slowly building up. With one final thump she punched the wall and felt blood burst from her cracked fist. It was black and blue and Shino knew it would hurt terribly later but she did not care.

"I'm weak," she whispered. It was not enough, not enough at all. She had to get stronger. This fear this unnecessary hatred, this anger. She had to become stronger, she must. Shino picked her bag off the floor and tied the scarf around her face again. Slowly, she limped her way out of the alley and paused for a moment looking at the hell that was high school.

Her cracked glasses, bruised face, smarting ribs, sprained ankle and bleeding fists ignored by the people who were around her. Slowly she limp her way into school grounds, cursing the excuses she needed to tell the nurse at the sick bay again. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Kazuto, Kazuto have you played the beta of sword art online," Takashi Genta exclaimed and Kazuto nodded fondly at his friend who was talking about the new game with excitement in his eyes. Takashi Genta could be a pain sometimes but Kazuto liked the company of this gamer boy, his enthusiasm and talkative friendly nature made life in school a little bit easier. "Yep," Kazuto replied, "Going to be a swordsman again, the feel of the blade cutting flesh was surreal."

"I know right, I tried being a tank and let me tell you it was awesome."

"A tank?" Kazuto asked and Takashi nodded, "It takes a little getting used to the weight of the armour but man was it good, the clash of sword and mace hitting my shield every time sends shivers up my spine."

Kazuto chuckled as Takashi mimicked his character. "Well I'm guessing I'll be seeing you during the grand opening then," Kazuto said and Takashi gave him a dubious look.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world…anyway haven't you heard of the player that defeated the kobolds."

Kazuto's interest peaked and he nodded and Takashi smiled. "Turns out, the rumoured player was a girl…"

"A girl," Kazuto gasped and Takashi folded his arms. "Yes a girl and she has you know those…"

"Those?"

Takashi swirled his hands around him in a cup like fashion. "Those damm boobs man."

Kazuto blushed and quickly smacked his friends head when he found the girls in the class giving them disgusted looks. "Hey watch it!" he snapped and Takashi chuckled. "You got to admit it, you are interested."

Kazuto frowned and turned away from his friend. "Well of course I am…Those things were hard, but to fight all one hundred of them alone…this player must be really skilled."  
"You bet'cha," Takashi replied, "Which is why there is this whole search going on about the identity of this player."

Kazuto raised his eye brows. Well this was new information. "And how are they going to find this player?"

Takashi shrugged, "Nobody knows…" the boy trailed off apparently distracted by something and Kazuto turned to see what had distracted his friend. Limping slightly into the classroom was the infamous transfer student that had the school talking for months. She was late, two periods late and her appearance silenced the noisy classroom. The girls turned away from her and Asada Shino who was covered in bandages settled into the seat near the windows. Kazuto watched as the girl turned away from the class, determined to stare out of the window.

"She's hurt…" Takashi whispered to Kazuto, "Again."

Kazuto frowned, guilty about the way the transfer student was being treated. Things had been rough for her around school, though because of her cold unfriendly demur, many people who have tried to help have backed away, silenced by her glare. Takashi had tried thrice to get the girl to open up but even the friendliest guy in school could not get her to speak. His thoughts and attention were interrupted by the teacher who walked into class. Well…the issue about Shino…wasn't really his problem anyway…And he turned away from the girl who was seated two rows away from him.

Lessons went on as usual and boredom soon distracted Kazuto from the injured girl. School went on and Kazuto found himself daydreaming about Aincrad. Soon the bell rang and Kazuto was snapped out of day dreams. He looked up and found Takashi headed towards him, lunch box in his hand.

"Come on Kazuto time to meet the lovely Suguha~" Takashi replied. Kazuto snorted. Despite the distance he had with his cousin/sister, he still cared for her and if this jerk of a friend were too flirt with her he would take him down. "No, you will eat lunch with me in this room." Kazuto snapped and Takashi moaned in disappointment. "Oh come on Kazuto, just once I mean she has those huge knock-" Before Takashi could finish Kazuto had slammed a fist into his nose and he stumbled back with a cry.

"Ok, ok I give, I give up!" Takashi said surrendering. "Man you and your kendo strength."

"Hmpf, you better stay away from my sister or I would batter your head into the ground." Kazuto snapped and Takashi gave a faint chuckle. "So despite all that you still care for her huh," Takashi muttered and Kazuto turned away from his friend, a hot blush settling on his cheeks.

"Well enough of that let's eat."

Kazuto sighed and pulled out two pieces of bread that he had gotten earlier out of his bag. "What a boring lunch," Takashi commented and Kazuto took the opportunity to steal a piece of egg roll from his friend's lunchbox.

"Hey!"

Just as Takashi was about to wrestle the egg back from Kazuto, the doors to the classroom slid open and Kazuto watched as three girls walked into the classroom. There was a tense silence in the air and Kazuto noticed that the girls in the class were unusually silent. "Endou-san?" Takashi whispered. They walked deliberately slow and the noise in the classroom died down when they approached the transfer student who was munching down on a small handmade lunch box.

There was a tense silence when Endou slammed her hands down on the girls table. Then Kazuto watched in horror as Endou pushed the girl's lunch onto the ground. He saw one of the girls slap Shino in the face and the cold lifeless eyes that Shino had. His heart pounded and just as one of the girl's lifted her hands to hit the girl again Kazuto stood up. His chair making a loud shrieking noise.

The attention was then turned to him as he strode over to the girls and with one final push separated Endou and her minions from the transfer student.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, his voice dangerously close to shouting. Endou stared at him in shock. "Kirigaya-san…" Endou whispered, "What…what are you doing? Do you know who she-"

She was cut off by Kazuto who pushed her back. Endou shrieked and her minions caught her. "Leave before I call the teacher," he threatened and the girls glared at him. "You better, his serious," Takashi called out to them. The girls gave one last look at Kazuto before sauntering out of the classroom, Endou kicking a chair along the way.

As they left, the tense silence in the room was broken and some boys whistled at Kazuto antics. The girls started whispering furiously among themselves and Takashi bounded towards Kazuto and the transfer student. "Hey man what's gotten into you, I thought you did not like the spotlight."

Kazuto turned and found the transfer student, Asada Shino staring at him. There was something about her that intrigued him that he could not lie to himself. Since day one the girl's cold, silent demur had been bothering him and no matter how hard he tried to ignore her he would find himself looking at her in some ways.

The pain in her eyes were obvious it was as if she was screaming for somebody to help her and yet she held it all in and Kazuto couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and glance at the girl, "Erm…are you ok?"

Takashi had picked up the lunchbox from the floor and placed it on Asada-san's table. "Sorry about your lunch," he said, "I'll get the janitor to clean it later."

The girl glanced at the both of them and she nodded. "Thanks," she mumbled. Takashi smiled, "Don't worry about it, in any case I'll leave the two of you to it."

Cursing Takashi, Kazuto felt a surge of panic in the pits of his stomach. Leave him alone with this girl…couldn't he stayed a little while longer. What was he going to do? He was bad talking to girls, he couldn't even communicate with his little sister god dammit. Why the fuck did he help her! He thought to himself.

The transfer student seemed to have sensed his panic and she stood up.

"Thanks for what you did, but it was unnecessary," she said, her voice cold and Kazuto froze.

"Unnecessary?"

"Yes," she whispered and before he could ask why she walked away leaving Kazuto in the dust.

* * *

Tea, hot warm tea slid down Shino's throat and she gave a satisfied sigh. Now this…this was bearable at least. Sitting in a café with her close friend Shinkawa Kyoji, Shino allowed herself to enjoy the café atmosphere for a little longer.

"So how was your day Asada-san?"

Shino gave a tiny smile, "It was fine," she said and Kyoji gave her a frown. "But you are hurt, Endou and her jerks didn't do anything to you did they?"

The memory from this morning resurfaced and Shino forced herself to smile. She did not want her best friend to worry so she shook her head. "Nope, I fell, it was quite bad."

Kyoji gasped. "Oh man Asada-san you got to be more careful."

Shino force a chuckle and took another sip from her cup. 'Ok enough about me, how about you Shinkawa-kun, did you create the guild that you wanted?"

The boy worried glance was replaced with a triumphant expression and he nodded. "Of course, my brother and I gathered a few players, if you like you can join when the game restart again."

Shino chuckled. Shinkawa proceeded to introduce the various guild members to Shino and she listened with slight interest. Hanging out with Shinkawa-kun was comforting if not fun at times and as she listened she felt the worries and hurt from the day disappear a bit. One month more and she could join her friend in a different world, away from this reality, away from the real world. One month more and she could meet her other self again. She smiled and sipped her tea.

 **Link Start**

It was here, finally it was here. Kazuto could not help but smile as he sat on his bed more than ready to log into the game that was Sword Art Online. He had been waiting for this for two months and now that it was here his heart was beating faster than ever. He promptly placed the Nervegear on his head and laid on his bed. With anticipation he switched the system on and closed his eyes.

"Link start," he whispered barely containing the excitement in his voice. There was a bright light and before he knew it he was in the world he knew too well. Hooting in enthusiasm Kazuto or rather Kirito found himself in Starter Town. The city was adorn with cobbled roads and the familiar oil lamps. There were Victorian looking houses lining the streets and a clock tower that was the town square. Immediately he was greeted with a flurry of activity, the bustling market streets, the various food stores and the sound of NPC sellers and players bargaining and selling goods. It would seem he had arrived early.

"I'm back," he whispered and he grinned wide before taking a slow jog towards the weapon smith store. Buying himself a few starter potions and a sword that was a little bit heavy but suited for his level, Kirito bounded out of the city. The air that greeted him was fresh and the green pastures of starters' field was a pleasant sight to behold. The sky was blue, the clouds huge and fluffy, the grass rustled under his feet and the sight of boar mobs were seen grazing the fields. Tiny white and yellow flowers added to the beauty of the already scenic place and Kirito truly felt that he had arrived home.

Just as he was about to move on a something touched him and he whirled around in surprised. He turned and found himself staring at a man with red unruly hair and a rather handsome looking face. Though Kirito doubt that that was the man's real face, there were character customizations placed in the game and Kirito too did abuse the system a little bit. He had made himself taller, manlier than he was in real life and suffice to say he was rather proud of his character's looks.

"Care to help Klein here," the man whispered and Kirito feeling a little generous today decided in doing just that.

* * *

Sinon was back, with a starting dagger and throwing knives in her inventory, she made a determined bee line towards the fields which were crawling with wild boars. Levelling up was her first priority and she had no intention of leaving the game until she reached level 10. Taking in the sights of the green pastures, Sinon allowed herself to smile a little. The fields were as beautiful as she first remembered them to be and when she found the wild boars that she was looking for she wasted no time in killing them.

During beta, Sinon would have no trouble taking these creatures down but now because she had to start from scratch it took her three strikes to kill it. The familiar sensation of knives hitting flesh and of dagger slicing meat was enough to make her smirk. Yes, this was what she wanted, to feel strong, invincible. She watched satisfied as the boar disappeared into a series of blue polygon and the various drops entered her inventory. A few hours and two levels higher than before, Sinon found herself in starter forest. She had promised to meet Shinkawa earlier today and had been waiting for him for about two hours. She frowned when she realized that the boy was late and could only sigh as she rested on a tree. She was exhausted, after non-stop killing boars, it had taken a toll on her. Just as she was about to take a little nap a sharp scream echoed throughout the woods.

Alarmed Sinon turned and started towards the source of the scream. Emerging from the bushes and thick trees she found herself in a clearing and gathered in front of her were a group of players. They were dressed in black and wore starter's hoods over their faces. Each of them were armed with daggers and throwing knives some were armed with swords. Sinon looked at the ground and found a woman probably in her mid thirties shivering in horror. They had surrounded her and Sinon was shocked. Their knives were pointed at the woman and they were laughing.

"Hand over the loot you just got, you got a unique one didn't you?" one of them spoke and Sinon's eyes widened. She recognized the voice very well and she spoke.

"S…Shinkawa-kun?" she whispered. There was a deep welling silence and the members of the group realizing that they were not alone turned to face her.

"Sinon?" one of the members asked and he removed his hood. Sinon found herself glancing at Shinkawa-kun's face, he was a little taller than usual and he had changed his hair colour to red but it was most definitely Shinkawa Kyoji.

"What…what are you doing?" Sinon asked.

"Hey, hey Kyoji you know this hottie?" one of the group members asked the boy and the boy blushed.

"Brother! That is rude, Sinon I thought you were supposed to wait for me by the forest."

Unable to recover from the shock Sinon stuttered. "I did but then I heard a scream so I…"

Shinkawa sighed, "Well this is the guild mates I was talking about. We planned to make a PK guild, my brother started it, the laughing coffins it's called."

Sinon felt a shiver go up her spine. A PK guild…well she suppose some people were into that kind of stuff. But seeing Shinkawa with a group of people like them made Sinon more than a little disappointed. One of the men standing behind Shinkawa walked towards the stumbling woman who was shivering slightly under their gazes and Sinon watched horrified as the man raised his sword.

"W...wait!" Sinon splutterred and the man paused, he turned and Sinon found herself staring at a pair of blood red eyes.

"Sinon? You disapprove of this?" Shinkawa asked, walking towards her and Sinon found herself shrinking back a little. Sure there was nothing wrong with PK'ing players in this world, in fact it was part of the game mechanics but something about the woman reminded Sinon of somebody back in her home town. The woman on the ground had black long hair and her face though matured had a sort of calm beauty to it. Though pretty, the woman's face was now twisted up in horror, she was clutching something golden in her hand and Sinon could see why Shinkawa and his merry band of PK'ing group members wanted to kill the woman.

"You don't need to kill her don't you," Sinon said and then turned to the woman. "Give them your stuff and you can get out of here." The woman splutterred and gapped which did more than enough to irritate Sinon. Sinon walked towards the spluttering long haired woman and leaned in. "Hey did you hear me, give them your stuff!"

The woman's terrified gaze made Sinon shrink back. She looked too much like her...that woman...that woman with those accusing eyes. Her mother.

"But...but this is mine..." the woman forced the words out. Before Sinon knew what was happening, a small dagger was lodge into her shoulder. Sharp pain coarse through Sinon's body and she heard Shinkawa cry out, running towards her. The woman...the woman had stabbed her and was beginning to run away.

There was a roar and before Sinon could stop them, the PK'ing guild had stepped forward, the man with the haunting red eyes taking action first stabbing the woman in the chest. There was a gurgled silence and the woman turned, her face etched in horror and Sinon was immediately transported back to the post office, her hands covered in blood, her mother looking at her with a horrified expression.

Sinon collapsed to her knees as the woman disapeared into a million blue polygon. There was a triumphant cheer throughout the group but all Sinon could remember was the woman and her horrified gaze. Somebody pulled the dagger out of her shoulder and she became aware of Shinkawa's gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and was surprised to see a smile on his face.

They had just murdered a player in game...sure, the woman would probably respawn in the city...but how could they rejoice like that. Weren't they afraid...they were murderers now, in this game...murderers. Weren't they afraid of such a stigma. "Wasn't that fun Sinon?" Shinkawa asked and Sinon shrunk back from his touch. His words hurt her somehow and she chided herself from being so sensitive. It's just a game Sinon, she reminded herself, people did this all the time.

"Sinon?" he asked, his smile vanishing replaced with a frown.

"Erm...well, sorry...Shinkawa-kun I've got something else to do...so...I'll take a leave-"

"Wait a minute," a cold, calculated and cunning voice greeted Sinon and she turned to find the man with the red eyes staring at her. "Don't you want in?" he asked.

Sinon paused for a moment, she noticed the hopeful smile on Shinkawa's face and the sword the man was holding. He was menacing somehow and Sinon decided that he was somebody she did not want to deal with.

She stood up and face Shinkawa, "Im sorry Shinkawa-kun, I play solo and I would like to level up now, maybe I'll meet you again some other time," she said.

Shinkawa was clearly disappointed but he forced a smile. "Sure, Sinon, I know."

Sinon nodded and was preparing to leave when something hard and rough grabbed her and pulled. She yelped and heard Shinkawa gasp.

"Brother! I mean Xaxa what are you doing!?"

"Come on Shinkawa-kun do you think I was letting this hottie slip away?"

Sinon turned, annoyance in her eyes. The man with the red eyes...no Shinkawa's brother, Xaxa was smirking and his guild members were chuckling menacingly at his suggestion. "Come on join us for a little while, we would need some of those..." he glance down at her boobs and Sinon couldn't help but feel a little bit expose. Her starting gear which composed of a tight brown singlet and sandy shorts and Sinon could feel him molesting her with his eyes. Sinon forced her arm out of his grip and snapped at him, "No, I would leave now."

The man Xaxa chuckled inching forward before Sinon knew what was happening he was launching towards her, pinning her to the tree, sword placed on her throat. Sinon breath hitched and Shinkawa was protesting against the hooting guild members. "Brother! What are you doing! PK'ing is fine but this, this is just wrong!"

"Oh little brother...come off it, you think I haven't seen you looking at this girl...she's that girl right...that girl you keep telling me about...what was her name...oh yes Asada-"

Before who could complete his sentence, Sinon had slapped him hard on the face.

"Let me go," she seethes, anger over taking her. How dare he...this was a game but this was taking it too far.

The man glared at her and he pressed the sword further into her throat.

"Brother!"

"Shut up Kyoji!" Xaxa shouted and terror gripped Sinon as he started to touch her face, his hands sliding slowly towards her chest. "You know your beautiful..." he whispered and Sinon was suddenly transported back into the post office. Xaxa red eyes slowly transforming to that of a face, a face she had tried desperately not to remember. The voices of Shinkawa's protest and the hoots of the other guild members faded into the distance. The man's face becoming more prominent. Something red was leaking from his forehead. A hole...a lethal hole, gushing red blood.

There was a thump and Sinon looked down, in her hands was the starter dagger that she had been carrying around all day. Wait...how did that get here. She looked up and found herself staring at Xaxa's shocked face. "What...what...-" Xaxa whispered and there was a deep silence. Sinon found the dagger she was holding stuck in Xaxa's chest and her eyes widened in horror.

The man fell back and the guild members stopped hooting, as their friend and probably leader vanished into a million blue polygons. There was silence and then Shinkawa's hands was on Sinon's shoulders.

'Are you alright?" He asked. Sinon nodded and them stood up slowly, the shock slowly wearing off.

Sinon realizing what she had done, looked at her HP bar. She cursed, it was orange now. Fuck that...how was she going to get supplies now. She probably had to wait a few hours. She stood up and gave an apologetic look to Shinkawa.

"Sorry Shinkawa-kun, I kinda...stabber your brother."

Shinkawa chuckled and wave his guild members off. They were gazing at Sinon with a mixture of fear and animosity. "It's ok, he'll probably be back in starter's town anyway...but I think you better leave, his going to be pissed off when his back."

Sinon gave him a weak smile before nodding.

"Thanks Shinkawa..."

"No problems, we'll meet again later...after things have calmed down a bit."

Sinon nodded and stuffed the dagger back in its sheathe.

"See you around Shinkawa."

"Yep Sinon."

With that, Shinkawa and his guild mates begun to clear the small forest clearing, when they have all left, Sinon sunk to her knees, giving out a loud sigh. "A PK'ing guild huh..." she muttered. Maybe she could-

 **"Murderer."**

Sinon stiffened. No...she could not possibly join that. No, not again. She will not be called that again. Making her decision, Sinon begun to make her way back to starter's field.

* * *

Weren't games like this supposed to have a log out button? The girl name Yuuki Asuna thought as she looked at the menu. Since arrival she had been amazed and stunned by everything that she had seen. She had explored the starter town a few times and had even managed to talk to a few NPC's, surprised at how life like those things were. Everything about sword art online was exactly what her brother had told her.

The older man had been gushing about the game ever since he tried out the beta. Now that Asuna was online and playing it she could see what the hype was about. She could feel, she could taste, she could hear, everything in this game seemed like she had been transported to another world.

Kayaba…the creator of this game was a genius. Just as she was enjoying the life like feels of the city she bumped into a tall teenage boy who was accompanied by a red haired man. She was about to apologize when the boy turned, smiling at her.

"You're new here too?"

Asuna stared at the two boys wearily. Sure she had blue hair and bright green eyes now, but the fact that she was a girl and talking to strange guys was not her forte she chose to ignore them. Before they could introduce themselves Asuna had begun walking in another direction and she paid no heed to the disappointment in the two men's eyes.

She didn't come here to make friends, she was just here to see what the hype was about. She couldn't play this anyway. She had exams to study for, people to meet, companies to impress. Asuna Yuuki was a teenage woman on her way up and she had no time to waste on games such as this.

Now that she had tried this and deemed it to be worth the hype, her brother would stop petering her to try it. As she opened her menu to log out she was stunned to see that there was none. She had been in this game for 5 hours and if she delayed anymore her mother was going to be mad. She had piano lessons today. Panicking she caught the only girl player she could find. The girl like her character had blue hair and ice cold eyes. For some reason, the girl was crouching and was irritated by the sight of Asuna.

"Erm…sorry," she whispered. The girl shooed her away and as a guard passed by the girl heaved a sigh of relief. Asuna curious with the girl's weird behaviour greeted the girl again.

"Erm…hello…"

The girl glared at her.

"What?" she snapped and Asuna was taken aback by the ice cold glare the girl gave her. Feeling intimidated Asuna gulped before continuing on. "Why are you sneaking like that?"

The girl sighed. "You're new here aren't you?" she asked and Asuna nodded. "Look at my health bar its orange…I'm a criminal for now." The girl replied. Asuna's eyes widened. "If I get caught by the guards I would be thrown into jail for a few days."

"So why were you crouching?" Asuna asked.

The girl sighed, "Noob," she muttered before explaining, "It's a sneaking skill…I need to hide from the guards you see."

Feeling a little bit wary about the girl Asuna then remembered the initial purpose of talking to her. "I can't log out…is there any other way?"

The girl stared at her in disbelief and Asuna was starting to feel like a giant idiot.

"Don't tell me you don't know something as simple as a log out button," the girl mocked and Asuna could feel a little bit of prickling anger inside her. "Well I'm new here so enlighten me," she snapped. The girl glanced at her before opening up her menu. She then frowned.

"It was supposed to be here," she muttered.

"Ha! You don't know either," Asuna exclaimed. The girl turned, her glare silencing Asuna. "Must be a bug or something, Kayaba would-"she was cut off before she could say anything. There was a bright flash and Asuna shrieked. Feeling disorientated she opened her eyes and found herself standing in the middle of a large crowd. There were people everywhere and Asuna found herself staring at a red sky filled with large "WARNING" letters. Confused she turned around and found the blue haired girl staring at the sky, the same confusion plastered on her face.

"What is going on!?" some people exclaimed and fear gripped her heart when a large red hooded figure appeared in the sky. Like a dream it spoke, its voice menacing and cruel.

" **Welcome to the world Aincrad. Welcome to the world I have created. The log out button will cease to exist and you are now stuck in this world. This is now your reality."**

A few murmurs broke out from the silenced crowd then loud screams of protest.

" **Silence!"** the figured boomed before continuing, **" If you die in this game you would die in real life, if your HP reaches zero an electricity shockwaves would be emitted into your Nervegear and you will die."**

This time Asuna could only stare in shock. What…what did he say?

" **Of course removing the Nervegear itself would result in the same results. 235 people have already died because families did not believe."** Blue screen appeared on the red sky and true enough there were thousands of news reports and faces of the deceased. The girl beside Asuna gave a strange strangled cry and Asuna couldn't help but notice that the girl was shaking terribly.

" **The only way out is to defeat and clear the game. And now as a parting gift please inspect the object in your inventory."**

Something appeared in her hands and Asuna was surprised to see a hand mirror. She was engulf in a bright light and the next thing she saw was herself. Her orange chestnut hair and bright brown eyes. Horrified she dropped the mirror and looked at the figure in the sky.

" **Welcome to Sword Art Online."**

And then there were screams.

* * *

No…it could not be…Kirito and Klein could only stare at the figure in horror. No…this was not happening. Kirito gripped the mirror in anger and flung it into the sky. "Kayaba!" he screamed. How could he…how could this man do something like this. The man he idolized the man he worshiped. What had he done!

"What is happening?" Klein whispered. Kirito found himself staring at a shorter man with wilder red hair and a green bandanna. "Klein…" he muttered and the man turned to look at him. The man was still in shock. "Kirito…" he whispered.

This was bad, this was very bad. They had to do something. Grabbing Klein's hand he started running out of starter's village. Clear the game, Kayaba had said, they needed to clear it. Therefore levelling up was the only way. "Klein we need to go now."

But the older man regaining his senses pulled back.

"Wait, wait Kirito, I need to meet my friends their back here and we promised to meet."

Kirito grimaced. He can't have people pulling him down. Getting a head start was the only way. Sensing his dilemma the older man could only smile. "It's ok Kirito thanks for everything, I would get by just fine."

Before Kirito could say anything a friend request pop up on his window. Kirito stared at it for a moment and he turned to Klein who gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks buddy for everything, I'll survive don't worry, you taught me all I need to know. You stay safe ok."

He was alone…again.

Kirito nodded and he bade Klein good bye. Before moving on, his strides getting wider, soon he broke into a run. He had to go…this was the only way. Pulling out his sword he made his way into the forest.

* * *

"Murderer, murderer, murderer!"

The voices were threatening to consume her. Asada Shino/Sinon was clutching the mirror, her weak self-looking back at her. Gone was the deadly archer from before, now all that was left was the murderer from real life.

"Xaxa." She muttered painfully. The revelation of what she had done and the fate of the woman now clear to her. She let out a painful sob, her feelings starting to overwhelm her. No…not again, not this again, she couldn't…no! Shinkawa...how...she killed him...she killed his brother.

With a strangled sob, Shino collapsed on the ground clutching her hands and wrapping them into fist. She pounded the ground hard and only realized her hands were bleeding when the girl she met before pulled her up.

The girl's features once with green eyes and blue hair had changed drastically. Sinon now found herself looking at a beautiful girl with long orange chestnut hair and brown eyes. "Hey, what's wrong!" the girl asked, horrified by the injury that Sinon had done to herself. Those eyes were warm, caring, something that Sinon had never seen before. For a moment, Shino had wanted to collapse to die, to kill herself but seeing those eyes made her realize what her purpose in the game was for. The name XaXa left a pounding pain in her chest but she calmed down. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. She felt something hot in her chest. A burning hatred, a hatred so deep it threatened to overwhelm her.

"It's nothing," she whispered harshly to the girl, pushing her away. She turned and glared at her and a mad glint made the girl take a step back. "Don't touch me." She whispered. The burning hot hatred coarse through her veins and she started to walk out of the crowd, pushing and snarling at anyone who came close or who blocked her way.

The woman…Xaxa…that man…all…all of them killed…by her.

"Murderer!"

Pushing a panicking man aside and kicking him in the chest, Sinon continued her way out of town. She would erase it…all traces of herself…this hatred…this hatred.

"Asada Shino," she whispered the name her voice filled with venom, closing her eyes. That weakling, that piece of shit, that murderer. She was going to erase it all. And she knew exactly how to do it.

When she opened her eyes gone was the look of innocence, of hope. Asada Shino was no more.


	2. For what Purpose

**Chapter 1 is up :D have fun reading it. I welcome all reviews good and bad. Though I also do welcome constructive reviews, so feel free to tell me where I should improve on :D This chapter mostly focuses on Asuna and her relationship with her family. I would elaborate more in future chapters and I don't want to give everything away so early :D Also, thank you for all your reviews, i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **For what purpose…**

 _This is not a game._

The words repeated itself many times over in the girl's mind. Trashing in her sleep, the girl whimpered, the words becoming more prominent, more sinister, turning into something menacing. Red blotched the sky, darkness covered the lands and the girl found herself once again in a field of death.

There were crows circling the sky, skeletons covering the ground and derelict trees sprouting from the cracked dry dirt ground. A wind blew past and the girl found herself facing a rounded stone. It had emerged recently, though the vines and cracks on it told the girl otherwise. A sob escaped her lips as she read the name on the tomb stone.

"Yuuki Asuna."

Cupping her hands to her ears Asuna screamed, this was just a dream, this was not real. No she couldn't die here…no…father…brother…

"Mo-ther…" she whispered and then pain transported her back into her memories.

There had been a white cat and Asuna had adored it. It was small, probably a kitten who was just a few months old, but it had been abandoned and dumped in a small dirty box right outside Asuna's primary school. After spotting it in a box hidden in some tiny bushes, Asuna fell in love. Entangling the leaves and bushes that had covered the box, Asuna managed to make a make shift shelter for the little kitten with the leaves of the bushes. Food and water came next and Asuna would spend her breaks taking care of it. It had no name and Asuna would find herself in the library after school looking through books with names that would fit the little kitten. It had been happier times. Having no one to call a friend, the kitten had taken a special place in her heart and as the months past, Asuna and the white cat that had no name became inseparable.

"Luna…shall your name be Luna!" Asuna had asked the kitten and it had mewed silently in her arms. It was warm, tiny and filled with life. It was something that Asuna had never had before. The kindness it gave her made Asuna love it even more and she begun to spend more time with it. Sometimes skipping classes and tuitions along the way.

The memories faded and new ones emerged. Asuna whimpered, her dreams twisting into nightmares. A painful slap crossed Asuna's face and she cowered under the gaze of a strict bespectacled woman. The woman's hard cold gaze was terrifying and the young Asuna Yuuki could not help but cry.

The woman's calculated gaze was now fixed on the paper that Asuna had shown her. "90 marks," the woman whispered, her voice harsh and strict, "I expected better from you."

Asuna looked at her feet, her tiny hands clenched tightly in front of her. She could not cry; her mother would not like it. Instead she sniffed as she bore with the brunt of her mother's disappointment. "Asuna, what happened, why the sudden drop in grades," her mother chided her and Asuna felt her throat go dry.

She knew what had caused it and yet the terror in what was to come made her remain silent. And the silence would be broken by a servant who had been ordered to look after the young Asuna.

The white kitten was gone, removed from the bushes, the box empty. The young Asuna could only stare at the box in shock. As she dropped the water and food she was about to give to her only friend a woman appeared behind her. Wearing her signature black sun glasses and professional business suit the woman placed a firm hand on Asuna's shoulder.

"We cannot be weak Asuna, these things hold no meaning, you must falter from your goal, remember that." The woman spoke and left the girl stunned. As she turned to face the woman who was now walking away, a coldness spreads across the heart of the young girl. That kitten was no more.

"Where did you go!" Asuna had screamed and she had spent the entire afternoon looking for the kitten but to no avail. It had simply vanished and the sound of her mother's voice lingered in her ears. "No weakness Asuna…no weakness." Something broke that day and Asuna would never be the same again. The loss of the kitten was too precious.

A lonely sadness that could never go away.

"Yes mother," she whispered and the dreams shifted again.

"Asuna, Asuna do you want to hang out today?" a young teenage girl confronted the middle school Asuna. She had grown considerably prettier since elementary school and had even caused a few male teachers to turn. Her classmates admired her, she was strong, capable and was even the president of the fencing club even though she was only 14 years old.

The girl could only grimace at such an offer. Hang out…she scoffed, there was no way she could do that. Friends…she thought looking at the girl sitting care freely in front of her…the image of the white kitten appearing in her mind.

Her heart hardened.

"No, sorry I'm busy." She said politely but curtly, remembering to show a little smile, just like her mother. The girl who had asked seemed a little disappointed but bade Asuna Yuuki good bye. As Asuna made her way out of school and watched as the other students laughed and talked to their friends, the loneliness in her heart grew.

Maybe it was because of that…Asuna thought to herself, that I accepted his request. Maybe I was trying to find…something…more…than this…

"Hey, want to play a game with me, sis?" her brother had asked her one day. Her brother was a bubbly 24-year-old man that adored his sister very much. Despite their age gaps, Asuna's brother was took after their father and was a childish but kind man. Her brother and mother did not get along very much and she had long given up on him. Asuna envied her brother simply because of such a reason but his presence was always welcomed to Asuna.

"What game…it's not another one of those FPS games isn't it…" she asked wearily. The last time her brother had introduced her to a game, she had died up teen times and had grown more than a little frustrated.

Her brother pouted, which was strange expression on a grown man. "Hey, it's not my fault that you cannot aim!"

Asuna couldn't help but chuckle but was stopped when her brother brought out a rather strange looking machine onto the table. "Meet Nerve gear…and welcome to Sword Art Online."

The name resounded in Asuna's mind and she gasped, her eyes snapping open, the world above her spun and Asuna braced herself for the nausea to come. When the world settled, Asuna found herself in a dark humble small room. The white duvet was on the ground and her bed was a messy wrinkled mess. There was a dresser with a cup of water beside the bed and a full length mirror in front of her. She sat up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness and she winced when she found herself staring at the mirror. She looked horrible, her face was pale, her eyes dilated and a little puffy, her lips chapped and dry and her hair messy and unkempt. She gave a cynical chuckle. What would her mother say if she saw her in such a state?

The dreams from before invaded her thoughts and Asuna felt a stabbing pain shooting through her body. She collapsed into the bed again overwhelmed by the sobs that was coming out of her. Was this it…she thought, was this how her life ends…

The loneliness and sadness in her heart could not be quelled and Asuna couldn't help but sob some more. She cried for the girl who could not escape this god forsaken game, cried for the girl who could not experience the life of a normal teen, cried for the girl who had no friends and cried for the girl who did not experience the warmth of a mother. The more she cried, the more Asuna felt the hope leaving her.

Despair was futile in a place like this. Despair was death. It had been two weeks, two weeks since the death game started and Asuna had not moved a bit since the start. She had rented a small room in starter's town. The shock of the news too hard for her to take in and for two weeks she had been here, sobbing and crying. The strength that had possessed her when she was in the real world, that same determination that had drove her to work hard for her mother was now gone. She was a weak mess and Asuna could feel the anger and sadness coursing through her blood.

What did she do to deserve this? Was she going to die like this? Would she be able to escape this death game?

It was impossible. Her thoughts were screaming in her mind. It was simply impossible. 100 levels, that was what the mad man had said. It would be crazy. They haven't even cleared the first floor and already hundreds were dead.

Weak…this was futile, there was nothing…nothing she could do….

Was she going to…die in a place like this?

"You're a disappointment Asuna," her mother's strict and loveless voice emerged from her consciousness. "A disappointment," Asuna whispered. Her mother had been right, Asuna Yuuki had been a disappointment. She was supposed to be studying right now for her college entrance exams, she was supposed to be meeting her future fiancé, she was supposed to be in the fencing tournament that took place every winter…and yet here she was, stuck in this game.

"A disappointment," she whispered and Asuna slowly sat up from her bed. All her life, Asuna had been nothing but a disappointment. She had failed to meet her mother's expectations, failed to become the best and strongest in fencing, failed to become the lady her mother wanted her to be, failed to be the top in her class…she had failed many times and this was her punishment.

This was her fate. To die in this game, to be the disappointment of her mother. As these feelings took hold of her Asuna gave one last final cry and she pushed the water glass by the dresser table onto the floor. It cracked and vanished into tiny blue polygons as Asuna watched.

That is what's going to happen to me. She thought.

She clenched her teeth and forced herself to stand up. Anger coursing through her blood. Asuna…Asuna…she whispered her name all over again. What a fucking coward! She screamed, you coward, what are you doing holed up in this room.

"You're a disappointment!" she spat at her reflection that was reflected in the mirror. If she was going to die…if she was going to die in this game…she would rather do it herself. Opening the drawers, she found herself staring at a butter knife that is provided to every room in the small inn. Taking it, she raised it, about to slam the knife down when her brother's eyes flashed through her memories.

"Asuna…don't give up." His voice echoed in her memories. The butter knife she was holding dropped and Asuna fell to her knees, sobbing. "Don't give up." Her brother's voice whispered in her ears again. The rain of that day, her mother's berating shouts and her brother's comforting hold on her shoulders all coming back to her.

"You're a disappointment how could you lose to that's woman's child! What am I going to tell the other mothers! How can you fail me like this!" her mother had screamed. Her mother usually calm and collected had lost herself to anger. Held back by her father, her mother was screaming at Asuna after a very unsuccessful fencing tournament. Asuna was looking at the ground, her vision fading slightly, her world slowly crumbling. Yes, she was a failure, she had practiced so hard and yet…she could not win. Not against her opponent, not against her own weakness. The fight in her slowly leaving but all that stopped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She had turned and found her brother staring at her. His eyes strong and filled with kindness. "Don't give up Asuna," he had whispered, "Don't give up."

Asuna was about to falter but stiffened when her mother came walking over, her hands raised, ready to do something Asuna was very familiar with. A slap…it always happened when she failed and Asuna readied her heart for the familiar sting but it never came. When Asuna opened her eyes again, she was shocked to see her father standing over her, holding his wife's hand gently and shaking his head. Her gentle father…she had never seen him interfere before but now here he was…protecting her. He turned and Asuna could see the sadness in his eyes. A sadness that Asuna had never seen before. His gaze silenced her mother and her brother tightened his hold on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Asuna…your mother and I…we might not show it but…we still love you…very much. I'm sorry."

Asuna choked on tears, the memories of that day flooding her mind. The butter knife on the ground losing its power over her. No…she could not do this…

For her brother…she could not lose herself to this game.

"Don't give up Asuna," his voice continued to reverberate in her ears and soul. Slowly she picked herself off the ground and walked towards the window. The night sky above was filled with stars. It was beautiful and yet Asuna knew that it might be the last day she would be able to see them.

Turning her gaze away from the stars, Asuna made her way towards the doors of her room, unlocking it, she hesitated for a moment.

" _ **You're a disappointment!"**_

" _ **Don't give up!"**_

" _ **Would you like to join us for lunch Asuna?"**_

" _ **Asuna…no matter what remember…"**_

" _ **We love you."**_

Finding her resolve, Asuna gripped onto the knob of the door and took her first steps into the world of Aincrad.

She would not lose herself to this world. For her brother…for her father…she would not lose herself. Even if she died…she would fight…fight so that she can remain herself. The door of her room closed shut behind her and the two weeks of weakness passed her by. Her eyes became determined and she clenched her fist.

First things first…she needed a weapon.

 _This is not a game…this is your reality._

* * *

 **Sewage Maze of Citadel**

Kirito scanned the enemies below him. They were prowling the wet drains splashing dirty muddy water as they went. Slug like in nature the Killer Slimes were moving slowly through the tunnels. Kirito sighed, leaning on a large black sword he had acquired from a quest a few days ago. It was heavy but Kirito liked the damage it brought with each swing. Since squiring the sword levelling had been easier. A killer slime raised its head, extending its body and Kirito hid behind a pillar. He knew these creatures from the Beta. They were slow moving enemies but their sense of smell and jumping abilities made them a deadly force to reckon with. Especially if you're only level eight.

The fact that their slimy bodies gave them an added defence buff made killing them a little harder. Facing one was enough, but facing five…Kirito shuddered at the thought of such a predicament. The Killer Slimes were moving slowly and Kirito smiled a little. Come on little buggers, he thought to himself, move away so I can access the tunnel your blocking. As he waited patiently for the deadly mob to move he was stunned when he heard a loud gurgled roar.

They spotted him! No way!

He looked down and found the killer slims leaping away from him. They were gaining speed. He heaved a sigh of relief. They weren't heading for him. He was about to relax when he heard a scream and then the sounds of metal meeting flesh.

There was another scream and Kirito bounded down his hiding area and landed into the dirty slimy water that the Killer slimes had been before. He grimaced at the smell but quickly made his way to the source of the scream. A cloak? Was his initial reaction to the new comer who had found his or her way into this tiny dungeon. A brown cloak. There was blue flash and Kirito found the new comer slashing through a killer slime. It fell back snarling and lunge forward again.

"Look out!" Kirito shouted but stopped himself when the new player blocked the incoming attack. But the force of the slime threw the player back and the player hit the sewage wall behind. Kirito caught a glimpse of a red skirt under the cloak and made a decision to help the player. Launching himself forward he sliced through one of the killer slimes and fell back as the slime roared in anger. Its green skin began to grow a deep red and Kirito braced itself for its special attack. He gasped as something hit him from behind and he rolled over, before regaining his balance. He turned and found another one of those killer slimes glaring at him. Both were glowing red and Kirito gave a silent curse.

He turned to the new player who was standing up. Her cloak hiding her features, her clothes covered in wet gooey sewage water. Kirito grimaced. "Get out of here!" he shouted at her and cried out as one of the slimes hit against him. He blocked the incoming attack and found himself glaring into a mouth of sharp circular teeth. He winced and with a yell plunge his sword forward. His sword glowed a light yellow light as he used his skill Vertical Slash and the slime withered in pain before exploding into tiny blue polygons. There was a yell and Kirito winced. He was flung back hard as another one of the slimes rammed into him. Tears of pain escaped his eyes and he turned. Not good, there were 4 more of these bloody things…he couldn't take them alone…not with this sword.

Just as a slime lunched itself towards him, Kirito turned ready for the impact. His sword ready, his stamina not recovering from the earlier kill. Ready to experience the pain of the second impact, he closed his eyes…but the pain never came. Opening them he found the new player standing above the second slime, a light thin sword, one that Kirito had never seen before stuck right into the slimes head. The sword that the player held disappeared, cracking into tiny blue polygons.

"Idiot what are you doing get out of here!" he shouted. The slime that the girl had just stabbed roared, turning its head. Kirito cursed. He didn't want to use it, but this was turning bad. Grabbing a round ball from his belt he threw it on the ground. The grey ball fell to the water and immediately begun to give out a thick grey smoke. "Run!" he shouted, running forward and grabbing the player's hand.

He was about to make a turn when he heard a roar behind him. He turned and found the 4 slimes giving chase. He cursed, the bloody smoke bomb…it didn't give much of a head start. He felt a slight resistance from the player that he was holding and he frowned. She was trying to get out of his grip and he could see her turning to face the slimes.

"What are you doing!" he shouted, "Run!"  
"No," he heard her whisper, "I need to…I need to…" she never got to finish her statement and Kirito watched in horror as she bounded over, falling face flat into the sewage water. There was a loud splash and Kirito found himself staring at a player who had fainted and the 4 killer slimes who were after him.

"Oh gods of Aincrad…" he whispered before picking the player up and running out of the dreaded tunnels.

* * *

 _Voices?_

Asuna groaned, her ears picking up sounds of irate and amused voices. Where was she?

"I'm not asking you Argo! I'm begging you, please!" a slightly deep but boyish voice cried out. Asuna frowned. A boy?

"Kii-bou…you know what, I'll do it…but for a price." This time it was a girl's voice, there was a mischievous and devious tone to it that Asuna found slightly annoying. There was a long elongated sigh and Asuna heard the boy Kirito snort.

"Sure, Argo, nothing less from you." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice and the girl he was speaking too starter to chuckle. "Well where did you find this beauty anyway?"

"Why should I tell you?" the boy Asuna identified as Kirito snapped.

Asuna felt something wrap itself around her chest and she moaned. The pain that she was experiencing before becoming warm and slightly uncomfortable. "Well…I'll lower the price of my medical fees by 10 percent." The girl named Argo replied.

There was a deep welling silence and then Kirito spoke again. "She was in the Sewage of Citadel…going up against the Killer Slimes alone."

"What!?" Argo exclaimed and Asuna winced as another object was wrapped around her knees and arms this time. "Isn't she suicidal…those slimes are not to be messed with."

"Yeah, she almost got herself killed…"

 _Killed?_ Asuna thought.

But I was fighting…I wasn't trying to get myself killed. I just wanted to level up faster. What…where am I? Asuna thought. "Looks like she's healing just fine…" Argo said and Asuna gasped. Healing?

Opening her eyes, she winced as she was greeted with a swirling dizzy mess of colours. She sat up and found herself staring at two pairs of stunned eyes. The dizziness from the sudden awakening got to her and Asuna collapsed onto the ground and was surprised to see green blackish leaves that glowed a slight orange in colour. It was dark and a small campfire was built beside her. The smell of wood roasting gently gave off a comforting smell that Asuna never thought possible in this death game.

Where was she?

She opened her eyes again and found the worried gaze of a boy and a girl. Their names known to Asuna.

"Are you alright?" the boy with short spiky black hair, a slightly girlish face and onyx eyes asked her. There was concern in his eyes and Asuna shrank back as he edged closer to her. "W…where am I?" she stuttered.

A hand gripped hers and she yelped in surprised. The hand was cold and belonged to a green haired girl who had chubby cheeks, yellow eyes and a few black painted whiskers on her cheeks. "The Starter Forest, don't you remember what happened?"

"Happened?" Asuna whispered and then she remembered. The green slimy slug like things…the boy who saved her…her last rapier breaking from the impact. "Ah!" she exclaimed. The green haired girl smirked. "Looks like you remembered Miss Fencer…now tell us what the hell were you doing in such a dangerous place?"

Asuna clenched her fist, her face still hidden underneath her brown hood. She did not know how to answer. Why was she there in the first place? What was she trying to do…?

"To level up," she whispered.

There was a collective silence and the green haired girl started to chuckle.

"Yep, there are idiots like you out there, but I've never seen one as reckless as you."

Asuna grimaced at the girl's statement and she sighed. Should she be offended? But they did save her…

"Well I'm glad you're alright," the boy said, Asuna glanced at him. His onyx eyes seem to linger on her for a moment and Asuna could not help but blush a little. He had seen her at her weakest…at her most vulnerable and yet he had saved her. A little intrigued she whispered his name.

"Kirito-san…"

The boy glanced at her, his eyes widening a bit. "You know me?"

Asuna nodded before turning to the green haired girl. "Argo-chan…thanks for helping me."

She was about to stand up with her shaky legs when Argo the girl gripped her. "Hold on lady where do you think you're going."

Asuna clenched her fist, her teeth gritted into a determined expression. "I need to level up some more…I need to be stronger…I can't lose myself…to…" The monsters they had been scary but Asuna had beat them all. She had bought herself five fencing swords at starter's town and she had gone out in the wilderness armed with them and had went on for days, non-stop fighting the wretched things. It had been difficult at first, the rapier would not cut easily and they were far lighter than the rapier's she was used to at home, but the more she fought, the easier it became and soon, the rapier's light weight made it easy for her to become fast.

Fear had gripped her when she encountered the creatures of Aincrad but the more she killed them, the more anger Asuna felt. This anger consumed her and over took her fear. It was so dark…so very dark…this anger…that threatened to consume her. This darkness so devoid of warmth…so very cold.

Before she could continue something hot and warm was stuffed into her lips. Asuna accidently bit it and found herself staring at a piece of brown bun. The girl Argo was holding it up for her and Asuna was more than surprised.

"Eat," the girl snapped and then turned to the boy who nodded.

Asuna glanced at the both of them, confused. "W…what- "

"That was reckless Asuna," the boy Kirito spoke, he sat down beside her and held out a bottle of water. "You shouldn't be doing something like this."

Asuna glanced at the bottle and took in his words. Irritation and annoyance coarse through her. Who were they…who were they to tell her what to do! Whatever she did was none of their business. She had already made up her mind. She was going to fight; she was going to take on whatever this place was going to throw at her. She was not going to be defeated by mere slimes.

"I'm fine," She snapped and felt something pulling her cheeks.

Argo the girl was in front of her, forcefully tugging her cheeks with her fingers. "Looks like this stubborn girl doesn't get it doesn't she?"

"Aye," the boy muttered.

"Killing yourself isn't the way to go Asuna," Argo whispered, "There are a million ways to beat this game, we've got all the time in the world…you can't just-"

"Shut up," Asuna whispered harshly, "I wasn't trying to kill myself, I just wanted to-"

Asuna paused. What was it that she wanted? The answer that she thought she had found in the inn lost to her and suddenly Asuna felt very weak. Tears had started to form and she stuffed the bun that Argo had given her into her mouth, a strangled sob escaping her lips. She just wanted to get stronger. She wanted to show herself that even if she died…she would not lose herself to this harsh reality.

Before she could let out another sob, another piece of bun was shove into her hands. The bun was warm and she gripped onto it.

"There are many ways to become stronger," the boy spoke next and Argo patted Asuna on the head. "This world…this reality that we are in, we can escape it." He whispered. Asuna gripped on the bun tightened and she faced the boy.

"But its 100 levels how the hell are we even going to do that!" she shouted, her anger and frustrations, sadness and anxiety all expressed in one sentence filled with despair. "We're all going to die!"

The faces of her brother, her father and even her mother flashes through her memories and she closed her eyes, filled with pain she continued, "We'll never make it back, if that's the case why not just die!"

Something wrapped around Asuna and she opened her eyes to find Argo hugging her tightly. The warmth in the girl was more than enough to ease Asuna's suffering heart and she held back a cry as the girl Argo hugged her tighter.

"We know, Asuna," the girl whispered, "We're all stuck in this world together."

Asuna choked and a painful wail escaped her lips. "But we can't give up," Argo whispered, "We simply can't…we can't lose ourselves to this reality."

"How…how…" Asuna whispered.

Kirito the boy who had saved her walked towards her, he held out an arm and patted her on her hooded head. He smiled, the orange glow of the fire reflected his determined face. It was an expression that was devoid of despair, it was an expression that held strength. Argo released her and Asuna found that the girl was smiling.

"We can," Kirito said and he pointed to the looming golden tower above the forest, the tower of a 100 floors. "We do it one step at a time," he said, smiling, "You seem strong," he continued and held out his hand willing her to take it. "It would seem that a few players have found the first boss room…if you like, you could join us in taking it down."

Asuna glanced at the hand that the boy held out. She then glanced at the smiling face of Argo and a strange feeling came over her. What was with these people? Their eyes…they weren't…

And Asuna knew where their strength came from.

 _ **Hope**_

She whispered. Hesitating, Asuna slowly but surely raised her hands and placed them in the boy's. He smiled.

"We might fail, but let us at least try Asuna…"

For a moment, the darkness faded and a tiny feeling of warmth entered Asuna's fearful heart. Watching the boy and the girl in front of her, Asuna couldn't help but cry a little.

* * *

For what purpose was he fighting for, Kirito thought as he watched the girl he saved talking to Argo. She had been silent during the trip back to starter town but at least she was safe. Kirito remembered the wavering voice she had when she had her little outburst and Kirito couldn't help but feel anger towards the creator of the game. Kayaba Akihito…he clenched his fist. Just how many people's lives have you ruined? How selfish can one guy be? To create a world, the man had mercilessly trapped and ruined the lives of many people. Torn away from reality and cruelly stuffed into a world that had no rules. Kirito gritted his teeth.

Just how many people have died…because of the despair that had taken control of them. He glanced at Asuna. Just how many people have recklessly died in the battle with the monsters. For what purpose was this game for Kayaba, Kirito thought. The man he had admired was nothing more than a monster. Kirito sighed, looking at the night sky above him. The glowing orange lights of starter's town main gate greeted him and he watched as Asuna turned. He paused, she lingered for a moment at the edge of the town's main gate.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Kirito nodded and Argo pulled the girl into the town. "We'll see you tomorrow Kirito, for the town's boss meeting!" Argo the rat shouted.

"Aye," Kirito acknowledge the girl and watched as the two girls went inside a town's inn. A little jealous that the girls had a nice place to sleep in Kirito could only sigh as he made his way for the town square. The money he had to give Argo to heal Asuna was pricey and had left a big hole in his savings.

Looks like he had to sleep outside…again. Propping his sword on his shoulder, Kirito made his way to the fountain that was located in the town square. It was a comfortable place at least to spend the night. Once he had found a suitable spot he laid down and found his gaze travelling up to the night sky. It was speckled with stars that Kirito haven't seen before. If this weren't for the severity of the situation Kirito would have called Kayaba a genius but right now the man was nothing but a murderer. He turned and found himself staring at his black sword. His heart clenched and the memory of seeing his first death emerged from the deep recesses of his mind. He curled into a ball, the pain of the memory threatening to overwhelm him again.

Who…who was it that have died…? He thought to himself. For what purpose…what purpose…

 _A sword quest…Kirito remembered it being somewhere around here. As he searched the deep valley of starter's field he managed to find what he was looking for. More than a little elated, Kirito had rushed to the small cottage. It was surrounded by simple stone relics and a few purple flowers were blooming in the fields surrounding it. It was exactly as Kirito remembered it to be. Though during beta, the flowers had been red and the ruins a little smaller._

 _Kirito bounded into the cottage and was surprised by NPC before him. Wasn't it supposed to be an old man? He thought. However, he found himself facing a very irate woman with a pot in her hands. "Who are you!?" she screamed. Kirito yelped as the pot was thrown in his direction. Not being fast enough the pot hit him straight in the face. The stinging pain was similar to the ones Suguha used to give him during Kendo Practice. "What…what!?" Kirito exclaimed as another pot was thrown at his direction and the irate woman wearing a yellow summer dress and green apron with blonde hair was coming towards him this time with a rolling pin._

" _Wait! Wait I'm here to help! Wait!" Kirito screamed, how sad would it be to die from a rolling pin, he thought as the woman slowed and gave him a suspicious glare._

" _To help?" she snapped. Surprised and amazed by how life like the NPC behaved, he slowly recovered from his shock and nodded. "Yes…erm…is there any trouble?" he said uncertainty and as he said this the NPC lowered the rolling pin she held and glanced at him. "You'll help me?" she asked, her voice filled with hope. Kirito nodded furiously, he refused to be beaten up by this woman again._

" _Oh…oh oh my god!" the woman exclaimed, "I'm so sorry…I thought you were one of those robbers that came through yesterday…oh thank god…please help us!"_

" _Slow down, slow down…robbers?" Kirito asked and the woman nodded._

" _People dressed like you…coming in and stealing. Putting a pot over my head and thinking I wouldn't notice them sneaking off with my freshly baked bread!" she pouted._

" _A pot?" Kirito asked though he had a sinking feeling what she meant. The woman nodded pointing to a small black pot that stood by the fire place. "Those damm Sk*rim geeks," Kirito muttered under his breath, cursing the MMO players who have caused his quest giver to become so paranoid that she decided to throw pots at him._

" _Well, ok…so what is it you need help with?" Kirito asked and the NPC's facial features changed. It was surprising how life like these NPC's are and Kirito still had problems trying to get round the fact that they weren't human. The look of sadness in the NPC's face tucked at Kirito's heart and he followed her as she led him into a small room that was on the second floor of the small cottage. There was a small corridor leading to a simple decorated room. On one of the beds sat a small girl that seemed to be about 5 or 6._

" _My daughter," the NPC stated, "She's seems to be down with a rare disease…and I've been trying to fix her a cure…but…"_

" _You need help?" Kirito asked and the woman sighed. "Yes, but nobody has the strength to defeat those monsters out there…I need a yellow bud called the Holy Tear but it's a rare find and those plant like monsters out there have them."_

 _The woman's voice was breaking as she said this and Kirito couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for her. For a NPC to invoke such human feelings, Kirito was again amazed. "I'll help you," Kirito said and as the woman NPC started to thank him for his generosity he proceeded to the quest point._

 _It had been 4 hours since Kirito started with the quest. He knew it was going to be hard but he never knew that finding this rare bud was going to be that difficult. He cursed as he slashed another one of the plant like monsters called_ Little Nepents. _It dropped a few medicinal leaves but that was it and Kirito gave a huge sigh._ Little Nepents _were incredibly easy to kill once you got the hang of it. You couldn't hide from them and they were deadly if you encountered a horde, but by themselves, they couldn't do much. As Kirito began slashing another one of those pesky plants he heard a whistle behind him. On instinct he turned raising his sword ready to defend against an attack when he saw a boy about his age standing there with his two hands up as if surrendering._

" _Hold it, hold it I come in peace!" the boy exclaimed. Kirito eyed him cautiously before slowly putting his sword down. The boy was slightly taller than Kirito and had straight black hair and a decent round face that was covered in brown freckles, his brown chestnut eyes scanned Kirito's carefully before giving a friendly smile._

" _Names Coper," the boy said, "You're a beta player aren't you?"_

 _Kirito tensed. "And how do you know that?"_

 _The boy grinned and raised his hand. "I knew it and I thought I was the only beta player who knew of this quest."_

 _Kirito raised his eye brow and the boy bounded over towards him. "The quest for the Anneal blade wasn't it, get the flower bud and she'll give you the sword," the boy spoke animatedly and Kirito frowned._

" _So…since we're both doing the same quest, why don't we work together?"_

 _There it was…that slightly suspicious invitation. Something about the boy reeked danger but that friendly smile on his lips told other wise and Kirito let his guard down. "Why? Only one of us can get it you know," Kirito stated and the boy Coper shook his head. "Don't worry I won't steal your drop, let's call it helping another beta player out," he said and Kirito gave a small smile._

" _Ok, you help me and I'll help you with the quest later," Kirito answered and the boy smiled, nodding in agreement. A group of_ Little Nepents _emerged from the forest clearing that they were standing in and the two boys went into action, slashing the yellow plant like creatures. The sun was setting and Kirito still hadn't got the bud he needed for the quest. He plunged his sword in the ground in frustration and sat down hard on the wet forest floor. Exhausted from his search he laid back on a tree, Coper followed suit and soon the two boys found themselves talking near a hastily set up camp fire. The smoke rising through the forest, Kirito listening silently to the boy who was talking animatedly about his family._

" _I got two brothers you see," he said, he was smiling fondly as he talked about them and Kirito laughed as Coper retold his brother's antics. His laughter died though when Coper started to tear. Kirito watched as the other boy slowly wiped his eyes with his free arm. "Sorry man, I just miss them so much," he whispered and Kirito nodded. He understood the boy's pain perfectly and the regret for not talking to his family properly before the incident made him more than a little guilty._

" _Don't worry Coper you'll see your brothers again," Kirito said and the boy gave a weak smile before standing up, his face alert._

" _You hear that!" he exclaimed and Kirito too stood up, he plucked his sword out of the ground and swung it in a wide arc. Coper gave a gasps as a wild yellow flower came lunging towards them._

" _Vipers, tons of them!" Kirito shouted and Coper bounded beside him swinging his sword in front of him slashing a_ Little Nepent _straight down the middle. This was bad, Kirito thought, they were surrounded._

" _Coper!" Kirito shouted, "Let's go!"_

 _The other boy nodded and Kirito ran through the forest clearing slashing down the_ Little Nepents _who have surrounded them. Their vine like hands were slowly closing in on them, the flowers acidic mouth spewing open revealing rows of green like tongues and tiny teeth. "Shit," Coper whispered as a vine grabbed onto his leg pulling him back the boy tripped. Kirito wasted no time, turning quickly he did a back flip avoiding another vine like hand and then slashing the vine that had held onto Coper. The_ Little Nepent _screamed as Kirito landed behind it and with a crescent shape swing, he cut through the viper with one final swipe. There was a sparkling golden light and Kirito watched in amazement as a yellow like bud floated down the sky._

" _That's," Kirito whispered._

" _The quest item!" the other boy exclaimed. Kirito reached out for it and just as he was going to reach it something pricked him in the arm. Kirito's eyes widened as he fell to the ground. He couldn't move. What was happening? Did the Vipers have one last attack? He tried to turn his head but instead heard a menacing laugh._

" _I can't believe you fell for that," Coper cold and calculated voice greeted him. Kirito clenched his fist. He knew it, how could he been so stupid. "Coper we had a deal!" Kirito shouted and the boy merely laugh._

" _Don't worry the paralysing potion only lasts for 5 minutes…but by then…I would have your sword."_

" _Why are you doing this!?"_

" _Sorry man, it was nice talking to you but I really need this," the boy named Coper whispered. There was a sort of madness in his eyes that Kirito had seen before. Greed…_

 _Kirito felt anger gripped him and as he tried to move his blood turned ice cold. There was a roar and Kirito found the forest lighting up in pairs of red eyes. The_ Nepents _…they were everywhere._

 _Coper seemed to have sensed the danger and before Kirito could call out to him, the boy had turned invisible holding the yellow bud in his hands. He heard the boy rummaging in some bushes, hiding slowly and Kirito couldn't help but feel fear gripped him tightly in the chest. The vipers…they are immune to hiding skills._

 _Kirito tried to move but it was too late, the_ Little Nepents _were everywhere and Coper was in plain sight. "Run!" Kirito tried to say but the paralysing potion had spread and now Kirito couldn't even move his lips. "God dammit!" he thought, he watched helplessly as a scream broke through the thick forest. A swarm of red eyes were surrounding the boy and then there was a crunching sound and then a deep gurgled silence. Kirito felt his heard pounding as the_ Little Nepents _who were surrounding him pulled the limp body of the boy once known as Coper out of the bushes. Kirito winced, trying to turn away, but the paralyzing potion held him in place. The boy's once lively eyes were dead, his neck twisted in an odd manner, the yellow bud that had once been in his hand was on the ground now. Panic filled Kirito as the boy's dead eyes bored into his._

" _You…you didn't save me," it seemed to say and Kirito felt his heard beating faster. No…no, this can't be true…this…_

 _The Vipers pulled Coper disintegrating body out of the bushes before walking deeper in the forest. As the effects of the potions began to wear off, Kirito slowly got off the ground. The incident had left a deep scar in Kirito's mind and he stumbled over towards the yellow bud._

" _My brothers…I miss them…" Coper had told him only a few moments before. A low whimper escaped Kirito lips as he grabbed the yellow bud. The boy's lifeless eyes swirling in his mind._

" _You left me to die…"_

Kirito jolted awake, the memories of the incident a few days back starling him out of his sleep. He looked around, panting hard and found himself seated by the town's fountain. The bright lamps illuminating the town, the night sky still filled with stars. Kirito glanced at the black sword that laid beside him, and a stabbing pain shot through his chest.

"Suguha…" he whispered, tears spilling out of his eyes, "Mother…"

He missed them…he missed them so much.

* * *

Agil had been working on a sword when the bells of his rented shop rang. He stood up wiping his hands on the make shift cloth he had bought before walking over to the counter ready to greet his customer.

The familiar sight of brown hair and cold calculating eyes made Agil smile and he leaned against the counter ready to greet the customer. "Sinon, how long has it been?" he asked. The girl glanced at him and Agil noticed the new bow that she carried on her back. She was wearing new equipment, adorn with a leather jacket covering a simple white shirt, coupled with khaki coloured shorts and high knee length black socks, she looked like a soldier ready for war. Around her neck, covering half her face was a long white scarf that floated behind her.

Agil whistled, "You've been busy?"

The girl merely nodded and she lifted a leather pouch onto the counter. Agil watched as the pouch disappeared to reveal a bunch of high quality feathers that Agil has never seen before. "What…what are those?" Agil asked, amazed again by the girl's resourcefulness. He had only known the girl for two weeks and already she had brought him more stuff than any beta player ever had. He inspected the feathers and was surprised to find that it came from a rare feathered animal known as the Citadel Goose.

"Arrows," the girl whispered, her voice soft but firm. Agil glanced at her. "Come on Sinon you could string a few more words into your sentences can you," he teased her and the girl simply snorted.

He sighed. Sinon has got to be the quietest player he had ever met. Scratch that, she has got to be the quietest person he had ever met. As he brought the goose feathers to his work bench and eyed the girl who was staring absently at his counter he couldn't help but wonder about her.

"Sinon…where have you been? I've been worried you know." He said bringing out a cup of apple cider and offering it to the girl. The girl glanced at the drink before shaking her head. "Been out…levelling."

Agil frowned. "Again with the short sentence, can't you tell an old black smith about your adventures into the great outdoors?" he joked. He watched as the girl's eyes tensed and then relaxed into their usual emotionless gaze. For a moment Agil spotted what he had always suspected. Pain. A deep intense pain that seemed to envelope this poor girl. Agil was about to continue on when Sinon surprised him with a request.

"Agil," she said, "I would like a favour."

Agil almost dropped the cup he was holding. A favour? Sinon, the quietest girl in the planet…speaking in sentences… he gawked at her and she frowned. 'What…what do you want?" he asked, his shock making him stutter. Sinon hesitated for a moment and Agil leaned forward in concern.

"Anything troubling you Sinon?" he asked.

The girl looked at him for a moment and Agil could see the gears in her head moving. She sighed softly before turning to face him again. "They found the first boss," she said and Agil nodded. He had heard the news, the meeting was going to take place tomorrow and everybody interested had been invited to join.

"Party," Sinon said.

Agil's eyes widened. "Party? With whom?" he asked, confused with Sinon's cryptic messages. The girl took in a deep breath and she pointed at him. "Would you like to party with me?"

Agil let her words flow and a small smile appeared on his lips. He glanced at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were cold, yes, harsh at times, but Agil saw something else deep in them, a certain quiet determination that Agil could not identify. He nodded and accepted the party request which Sinon had given him.

"Well I'll meet you tomorrow at the town square," Agil said, he leaned into the counter and smiled at Sinon, "Good doing business with you partner."

Sinon nodded once and Agil watched as the girl exited his shop. He whistled to himself and went back to his work station. Well…that had been an interesting experience.

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Asuna couldn't help but take a good long look at Argo who was sleeping soundly beside her. The girl was a loud snorer but the noise did not annoy Asuna, rather it brought a sense of comfort that Asuna had not experience since the start of this death game.

The words that Argo and Kirito had spoken still lingering in her mind.

For what purpose…was she doing here? The more she thought about it, the more the answers seem to blur themselves out. Though the answer seemed unclear the hope in both Argo's and Kirito's eyes seemed to pull her out of her despair.

For what purpose was she here? Asuna thought to herself again.

The warm hands that had gripped her and the arms that had hugged her, Asuna sighed. "Take it one step at a time, huh," she whispered. The phrase seemed to comfort her and slowly Asuna sunk into a deep and restless sleep.

* * *

Sinon winced as the night wind blew past her. She was grateful for the scarf that she had found but it wasn't doing much from the cold. She wondered towards the town square spotting the familiar fountains and was more than a little annoyed that she wasn't the only one there. A boy about her age was curled at the base of the fountain, resting. Sinon sighed before sitting beside him though careful to keep a certain distance. Starter Town was beautiful at night, the orange warm glow of the night lamps coupled with the Vatican like buildings and cobbled roads made starter town seem like an old historical European town straight out from the movies. Like Paris, Sinon thought to herself. Though it was night and late there were a few restaurants still open at night and a few players who were moving in and out of the town square. Some musicians had taken up to playing a little tune in a French restaurant that was located opposite of the fountain. Sinon let the noise drown out the voices in her head. The memory of red eyes haunting her in her thoughts. Gripping the bow, she had gotten in a rare quest tighter, she glanced up at the night sky above. The beauty of the stars for a moment taking away the painful memories that Sinon had stored up within her.

She had managed this past two weeks to hold herself together and during the time, she had felt her character grow significantly stronger. She was faster and more reactive to her surroundings. Her stamina had increased too and what she did with difficulty a few levels ago she did it with ease now. However, despite growing physically stronger, Sinon still felt weak. The voice of Asada Shino had been crying throughout the two weeks. Whimpering and screaming continuously in Sinon's head. The faces of those she had killed coming back and haunting her in her dreams. Because of that, Sinon hardly got any sleep at all and the thought of night always brought about a dreaded feeling in her.

At least the voices were bearable in the day.

Sinon sunk further into her scarf, hiding her eyes from the world around her. The usual panic attacks ready to settle in. She cursed herself for coming into town…at least in the wilderness she could scream all she wanted and nobody would know about her weakness, but here in town…it was difficult to hide.

Shivering slightly, Sinon gripped onto the bow a little tighter. The memories flooded through her and she clenched her teeth in pain. The voices growing louder and the world turning red. The blood, the gun shots, the red eyes, the woman's fearful gaze…Shinkawa-kun. For a moment it became too much and Sinon let out a small gasp.

She looked down and found her hands covered in deep red blood, her breath hitched, becoming faster, quicker, her heart rate quickened and the familiar smell of sulphur lingered in her nose. The eyes of her mother boring into her, the fright in her eyes apparently. A long drawn out scream echoed in her ears. The sight of blue polygons disappearing and the dagger in her hands. A pair of red eyes swirled in front of her and then another scream. The bow that she had been gripping was released from her grip and clattered to the cobbled ground before her. The ground had vanished and Sinon found herself looking at a deep wide crevice, the man whom she had shot emerging from the ground, a hole in his grey cap. "Murderer," he whispered. The voices all screaming in her head.

Sinon closed her eyes, the voices drowning out her senses, she was losing control, everything was becoming a sick mess. No…she couldn't lose herself…not again.

"Hey…hey are you ok?" a voice sounded beside her. It was a male's voice and Sinon felt herself pull back. She turned, her eyes vulnerable and her face sweating profusely. Her eyes widened as she saw the boy standing in front of her. There was a considerable silence and then the boy who recovered from the shock first said her name.

"Asada…san?" he whispered.

Sinon felt her blood run cold, the face of the boy forever imprinting itself into her mind. A name she didn't want to remember floated to her lips. It hurt just to say it. "Kirigaya…kun," she whispered.


	3. Fight your Destiny

Thanks everyone for your kind reviews, favorites and follows. there is not much action going on in this chapter as I wanted to use this chapter to flesh out the relationships between the characters even more...before we move on to the mother of all chapter which is to be chapter 3. There would be four arcs to this story, the first arc would be the Christmas arc, the second arc would be Kraken Arc, the third arc would be the laughing coffin arc and the last arc would be Game end Arc. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I look forward to your sometimes brutally honest sometimes good reviews. :D I don't mind bad reviews just tell me ways to improve and I will.

Chapter 2

 **Fight your Destiny**

"Kirigaya-kun," the voice of the girl he recognized whispered his name and Kirito couldn't help but stare, shocked by the girl's sudden appearance. She had tears in her eyes and was shaking hard, a bow was on the ground beside her.

"W…what are you doing here!?" he exclaimed. The girl's brown eyes wavered and she turned away from him. "Asada-san, what are you doing here?" he asked again when the girl didn't answer as he did so he reached out to her. Something hard hit him in the hand and he cried out in pain.

The girl was now standing, her hands curled into a fist. She had punched him…Asada Shino had punched him away. Her white scarf fluttered in the night wind, the fountain lamp illuminated her pale features and her eyes had lost the weakness it had moments ago. For a moment she looked like a hunter who had found her prey.

"Asada-san?" Kirito called out to her again. The sight of her, taking his breath away. There was a tense silence and for a moment Kirito thought the girl would bolt. He was about to call her again when she sunk to her knees. Her teeth were chattering and Kirito hurried beside her, concerned.

"You ok? Hey Asada-san?"

"Stop calling me that!" the girl snapped, finally speaking. Her voice was harsh but it was wavering. Kirito frowned and glimpsed at the shaking girl before him. What was she doing here? He couldn't help but wonder. Was she a beta tester too? He never pictured her as somebody who would play games. The Asada Shino he knew from school was a quiet unsociable individual who seemed to have no interest in anything other than staying…

"Alive," Kirito whispered. He bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was cold, too cold. He grimaced and opened up his inventory to retrieve a cloak that he had gotten from a quest a few levels earlier. It was a brown tattered cloak given by a low levelled NPC who had wanted Kirito to kill some cows. The quest gave sufficient Col but the reward was abyssal. Though now, the cloak should serve its purpose.

Kirito carefully draped the cloak over the girl's body, hoping that despite its tattered appearance it would serve its task in keeping the girl warm. The cloak fell neatly over the girl's head and shoulders, covering her face.

"I don't need it," the girl snapped suddenly and she threw the cloak back at him. "What is with you, stop doing unnecessary things? Stop bothering me!"

The cloak drifted to the ground and Kirito picked it up. This girl…surely she must know that there is a limit to his patience. Why did he even bother to help in the first place? Just like the first time, she had so blatantly pushed him away.

"Unnecessary, huh," he muttered, a little exasperated by the girl's behaviour. Why was he so bothered by the girl's rejection? As he was about to walk away, the memory of Asada Shino, injured and sitting quietly in the classroom lingered. He paused, clenching his fist. He just couldn't…walk away could he? He gave a deep sigh and approached the shivering girl again, this time throwing the cloak over her.

The girl moved about to toss the cloak back at him when he placed a gentle but forceful hand over it.

"Take it," he ordered. There was a pause and Kirito was surprised to find that the girl had stopped struggling and seemed to have calmed down a bit. Did she accept it? Kirito thought. He could not see her expression for it was hidden so he slowly pulled his hand away from her head.

"Why?" the girl suddenly asked, her voice soft, devoid of the harshness from before. Kirito felt a blush formed on his cheeks. Why exactly…? Even he did not have the answer. Why exactly was he being so nice to a girl he barely knew. Sure, he helped her before…but that was because Endou and her gang had gone too far. This…though, this was different. Why was he here? Now…helping Asada Shino whom seemed to hate him and everybody else for the matter.

"You…you seem cold," he spluttered, before mentally kicking himself. That sounded so lame! He grimaced at his own words and was about to walk away when something tugged at his blue cotton shirt. He turned and was surprised to see the girl holding onto it. Her grip wasn't strong but it wasn't weak either.

She's going to throw that cloak back at me…isn't she? Kirito thought and he closed his eyes, waiting for the familiar feel of cloth slapping on skin but it never came. He frowned. Strange…

Opening his eyes again, he found the girl's right hand still gripping onto him. Her face was still hidden by the cloak and Kirito couldn't device what she was thinking about. Well…in any case, he couldn't move with her gripping him like this. Maybe she wanted to talk? He thought; before shaking his head. No, talk…Asada Shino…talk…in his dreams.

But then why…why was she gripping on to him like this?

He hesitated for a moment before approaching the girl quietly. "Asada-san?" he questioned and then yelped when the girl pulled him towards her. He stumbled and landed on the platform beside her, wincing as his buttocks made hard contact with the concrete slab. Before he knew it, he was seated beside her and was dangerously close to touching her…chest.

"Ah!" he yelped, jumping back a bit. For a few panicked moments, Kirito tried to compose his stuttering self. When the girl did not react, he became silent, the situation already weird had taken a stranger turn. "Asada-san?" he asked, her actions were something he had not predicted.

"Sinon," the girl replied, "Not Asada but Sinon, Kirigaya-kun."

Kirito frowned, "Ok…Sinon…then I would like you to call me Kirito instead."

The girl nodded once before letting go of his blue shirt. Confused by the sudden turn of events, Kirito couldn't help but feel a little curious. Should he go on? Did she want him to talk to her?

"Erm…" he started, the questions that he had wanted to ask had disappeared when deep brown eyes stared into his. He gulped, those eyes were hypnotizing, coupled with her pale skin, petite face and short brown hair that was bath in the orange glow of the street lamps…he realized…Sinon was beautiful. He blushed looking away before gazing at her through the corner of his eye. She had worn the cloak that he had given her albeit that it was a little too small for her. Though Kirito was relieved that the girl had stopped shaking, the weakness that she had shown before was now replaced with a hard gaze that Kirito was used to seeing in the real world.

"Sinon…what are you doing here," Kirito asked.

"Same with you Kirito," the girl replied and Kirito frowned.

"You know that is not an answer."

"I answered, either take it or leave it," she retorted and Kirito sighed. This was going to be a little harder than he thought it would be.

"Ok then, I'm a gamer, well you can call me an addict…" Kirito said, smirking a little, "Don't tell me Sinon…you're the same as me."

There was a pause and then he heard the girl snort. "Of course not, I've got better things to do with my life." She replied and Kirito felt a dagger stab through his heart. Well that was blunt.

"Then what are you doing here," he muttered, sulking at the girl's insult to his hobby and lifestyle. The girl seemed to tense, her action didn't go unnoticed by Kirito who caught it. "Well…it's ok if you don't want to tell me…we've all got our reasons anyway," he said. "But I never thought I will meet Asa-"he paused when she glared at him and he corrected himself.

Those eyes were scary…

"Sinon…I never thought I would meet you here."

"Neither did I, Kirito," she muttered.

The conversation seemed to end there and Kirito was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Erm…" he said, wanting to lighten the mood a bit, "So I guess we're stuck here for a while aren't we."

"Yep," Sinon replied.

Dammit, Kirito thought, can't this girl continue a conversation. Feeling like a failure, Kirito decided that it was best to remain silent and ride the night out. As the silence continued, he found himself gazing at Sinon's bow. It was a unique looking thing. It was simple, yes, but it had an eagle carved out at the top. The string was silver in colour and there was a simple red handle in the middle. A bow user…huh, Kirito thought, in a game where swords rule. "Where did you get that?" he unconsciously asked, his fascination getting the better of him.

The girl eyed him for a moment before sighing, "Near the forest of Citadel…had to shoot down some eagles for it."

"With what?" Kirito asked, amazed.

"Throwing knives," Sinon replied. Kirito whistled. For Sinon to be able to shoot down those eagles who can only be found at the top of the forest canopy, she must have a really good aim…but wait a minute…didn't she wear specs? Again, the girl continues to baffle him. "Must be nice to have a bow," he said, smiling. The girl turned away from him and he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

This conversation was turning out to be more awkward with each passing second. For a moment he wished his good friend Takashi Genta was here. The boy had a bad perverted habit of hitting on girls but at least he knew how to lighten a situation like this up. Kirito on the other hand was bad at talking to people much less girls. Heck they were a whole different species altogether. Though there were exceptions. Girls like Argo the Rat were a different story. That girl wasn't a girl, no she was a demon his wallet was considerably lighter because of her. Just as he was drifting off into his usual day dreams, his thoughts were interrupted when Sinon started to shake again. Alarmed he faced her, grabbing her shoulders gently. 'Are you alright?' he asked. 'Are you still cold?"

"No," the girl replied, her shaking stopping after a few moments.

"Well I'm glad," Kirito smiled, "At least the cloak is doing its job. You can keep it."

There was a strange silence and for a moment Kirito thought he saw Sinon blushing.

"I don't need it," she retorted. Kirito frowned. "It stinks."

"Stinks!?"

"Yes, it stinks, therefore I don't want it!"

"What!?" Kirito exclaimed, confused with the girl's sudden change in conduct. She was about to take it off when Kirito stopped her. "Wait, wait, why are you so against the cloak…does it really stink!?"

But it couldn't be…he had kept it clean.

"You can keep it ok, I'm not asking for anything back."

"That's not the point!" Sinon snapped, she stamped her feet on the ground, turning to face him. It was the first time he had seen the girl so flustered. Her cheeks were red and she looked like she was pouting. For a moment, Kirito thought that the girl looked cute.

"Then what is?"

"Its…it's…" the girl stuttered before turning away from him.

"Its?" Kirito asked.

"It stinks ok!"

The absurdity of the situation had made Kirito speechless, catching a glimpse of Sinon's red face made him chuckle. "Why are you laughing!?" Sinon snapped. "Are you looking down on me, did you give me this cloak because you pity me!"

Kirito's laughter died in his throat. The impact of Sinon's words made him realize the girl's feelings. So…it was that simple…Sinon…

Kirito smiled, before answering her, "You know Sinon…I'm not looking down on you or anything alright, I just wanted to help. You seemed cold and I had an extra cloak which I didn't need. Besides we're stuck in this game for now…so its best if we helped each other out isn't it?"

The girl was silent for a moment, her eyes gazing deep into his, before she nodded once.

"So would you accept my cloak Sinon?"

Sinon nodded again and Kirito couldn't help but grin in victory. Though it was short lived when Sinon uttered the following words, "It still stinks."

* * *

Stupid, this was stupid. Sinon had no idea why she held on to the boy as he was leaving, she had no idea why her body responded the way it did. If she was in the right state of mind she would have let the boy walk off and he would have never bothered her again and yet here he was sitting beside her…all because she had unconsciously made the decision to grab onto him as he was leaving.

Kirigaya Kazuto…or Kirito had always been an enigma to Sinon. Ever since he saved her from Endou and her lackeys, Sinon had made it a goal to stay away from him. It wasn't because she hated him…no, it had been the opposite. The boy was dangerously close to melting Sinon's resolve. When he had defended her, Sinon had been touched, something in her had moved. Involuntarily she would find herself looking over at the boy in class. His voice had been strong when he had shouted at Endou, his arms protecting her from the harsh beatings that was too come. Kirito-kun had appeared from nowhere and had jump into her life. An annoyance, a thorn to her side…a person she would not interact with if she had any choice and yet here he was…again. He had found her and he had saved her. Again…she felt helpless, vulnerable. Was he using her…did he pity her weak self. Kirito had only smiled when she had screamed at him.

And it was something that Sinon was not prepared for. Kindness was something that she had almost never received and apart from Shinkawa-kun, Sinon had thought that she would never find somebody else to call a friend. Then came Kirito and his seemingly kind and patient personality. As he sat beside her, talking in awkward sentences, Sinon couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by her actions. The boy had offered her a cloak and had helped calm her down, but all she had done was scream and made sarcastic jabs back at him. The cloak hadn't really stunk…instead it was quite the opposite. It smelt of lilies with a hint of fresh pine. It had soothe her considerably and his awkward attempts of starting a conversation helped take her mind off the voices screaming in her head.

She leaned back into the fountain and watched amused as Kirito tried to find the source of the cloak's "stinkiness".

"Ok, please tell me your joking…because I don't want to think my character has body odour," he said, he seemed so repulsed by the idea that Sinon couldn't help but crack a little smile. A small mistake on her part because the boy had caught it and he scowled.

"You were lying weren't you Sinon," he snapped.

Sinon shrugged, "You looked too happy…" she replied and the boy inched towards her.

"Hmm…that's a first…I never thought Sinon could be such a sadist?"

Sinon gawked at him. No…she wasn't…it was just that...she just wanted to…tease him a little.

"I'm not!"

She caught the amused expression on his lips and she cursed herself.

"I'm glad," he finally said. Sinon glanced at him as he laid back into the concrete seat that surrounded the water fountain. A small smile lingered on his lips. "Asada-san you're not as cold as people say you are…not a robot but a normal human being."

A hot blush developed on Sinon's cheeks. She was annoyed…so very annoyed but at the same time she was…Sinon paused. No…enough. She couldn't. These feelings, she had to get rid of it. Hadn't she learnt her lesson, if she got to close to him, she was going to hurt him…just like how she had hurt the people she had interacted with. No, she was Sinon now…and Sinon needed to be alone. As she glanced down at the boy who was slowly falling asleep a carefree smile on his lips. Infuriated by his expression, she jabbed her elbow into his stomach.

He yelped in pain and turned to her.

'Sinon?!" he exclaimed.

"Idiot," she muttered. His onyx eyes peered into hers and she turned away. She mustn't get too close…this was the last time. Yes, the last time she would allow anyone to help her. Getting too close to Kirito had been a mistake. She was about to stand up and leave the boy alone when he grabbed her arm.

"Sinon, I'm sorry did I make you uncomfortable…I'm sorry ok."

Sinon clenched her fist, closing her eyes and took in a deep breath. She shook her head.

"It's nothing Kirito…I got to get ready for the boss meeting tomorrow…got to meet my partner."

There was a pause and the boy's grip on her loosened.

"Oh," he whispered, she could hear the disappointment in his voice and she paused for a moment before turning to face him and was surprised to see him smiling. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then Sinon," he replied.

That smile…those warm eyes…for some reason, her heart had been beating faster. Angry with herself, she walked away from the fountain. No more feelings…Sinon told herself. Remembering Kirito's smiling face she stamped her feet against the ground.

"No more," she snapped and with that she sauntered off into the night.

* * *

"And here I thought there would be a cavalry," Asuna heard Argo complaining under her breath. The green haired girl was eyeing the small crowd gathered in an old ruined roman styled amphitheatre. Apart from the bigger groups seated in front, there were only a few stragglers seated behind. A man stood on the stage area of the amphitheatre, he had the most awful colour hair Asuna had ever seen.

Blue…and light blue for that matter, she cringe as the man lifted his shield, he had a pleasant face but that over confident and loud voice, coupled with his fake smile made him seem like an unreliable politician. "Man…we're going to have a hard time fighting the boss if these are the only people available."

"Really?" Asuna asked. Sure…there seemed to be only a handful of people but they were well armoured and seem to know their way around with the sword. She also spotted a couple of solo players about, each dawning strong looking breastplates, some wearing helmets that looked pretty rare.

Argo gave Asuna a dubious look, "You never been to a boss fight before haven't you?"

Asuna blushed. "It's my first time…actually."

"Hmm…" Argo said, the girl glanced at Asuna, those mischievous eyes peering into Asuna's. Asuna gulped as the girl inched closer, a sly smirk on her face. "Would you be interested then in working under me?"

"Huh?" Asuna asked, shocked by the girl's offer.

"Well from what Kirito told me yesterday, you're a pretty strong player despite being a beginner, and I Argo the Rat need somebody like you who can help me gather information."

"But…erm…"

Up until yesterday, Asuna hadn't really thought about fighting any boss. She had no purpose and all she had fought blindly and recklessly not caring if she lived or die. But right now, with the possibility of clearing the first boss and the words of Kirito who have saved her lingering in her mind, Asuna suddenly felt like there was something more to this game…something that she could do.

Maybe…she could survive.

She looked at Argo who was eyeing her with excitement. "I'm sorry Argo...but I don't think I would be any good in something like that." She said.

Argo looked disappointed and was about to persuade Asuna when Kirito appeared a frown on his face.

"Really Argo…recruiting?" he said.

Argo tensed and laughed nervously. Kirito who had just appeared looked tired, his hair was in a mess and he was yawning. "Everybody knows what happens to your "assistants" Argo," he said and the girl pouted.

"Well it's not my fault that they run away!" she snapped.

"If you stop charging them for every information they bring to you, you might find good assistance," Kirito argued back and the girl flopped back into the seat, folding her arms and glaring at him. Asuna felt a wry smile appear on her lips.

"So it's best not to work for Argo, Asuna," Kirito concluded and Asuna giggled a little before stopping herself, embarrassed by the outburst.

"Oh yes laugh, laugh at the expense of poor Argo," the girl snorted before she slapped Kirito hard on the back. "Kii-bou for the embarrassment that you have brought me I retract that 10 percent discount I have given you yesterday. I believe you owe me 200 Col now." She grinned slyly.

"What!? What that's not a deal!" the boy exclaimed. Argo raised out her hand and he eyed it before shoving it away. "It's no deal Argo."

"I collect interest from late payments mind you."

"Oh fine I give, here you go!"

With that Kirito shoved a small pouch into Argo's hands and she laughed happily.

Asuna looked upon the exchange in amusement. "Does this always happen?" she asked and the boy snorted. "More often than not."

"Well its good money," Argo replied, "You can't deny it."

"Not honest money!" Kirito retorted, Argo merely shrugged and Kirito was about to say something again when he paused. Asuna noticed the change in his behaviour, curious, she followed his gaze. He had been looking at a newcomer…two actually. They had come a little later, one was a tall bald black man who was carrying a rather heavy looking axe and the other was a girl whom seemed to be about Asuna's age. The girl was wearing a tattered brown cloak that seemed to be too short for her and had short brown hair and a pair of brown chestnut eyes. Wait a minute…why did she look so familiar?

Then she gasped. It was that girl, that girl whom she had met in the beginning. The girl who had pushed her away and ran off on her own. The girl whom had pounded her fist on the ground till it was bleeding.

"Anything the matter Asuna? Kii-bou?" Argo's question cut through Asuna's thoughts.

Asuna pulled her gaze away from the girl but not before noticing that Kirito had a small smile on his lips. Does Kirito know her?

"Aye nothing Argo," Kirito said.

As the man and the girl sat down, the theatre fell into silence as the man on the stage finally spoke.

"Hello everybody," his voice was clear and surprisingly loud. He smiled and nodded at the people who were seated in front of him. "My name is Diabel and I am a knight."

A few chuckles broke through the crowd. "A knight…? Is he role playing or something?" Argo muttered. Diabel noticing the commotion raised his hand. "Yes, I know, I know, you guys think I'm an idiot…or something, but hey in a game with no classes like Sword Art Online we need terms to define ourselves don't we."

"Hmm…" Argo muttered beside Asuna. "Good choice of words."

"You can't argue against that logic," Kirito said agreeing with Argo. Asuna whom had no idea what classes where merely kept quiet. She knew that Diabel had said something significant but the meaning was lost to her. She watched as the crowd became silent again and Diabel gave a satisfied nod.

"We all know why we're here. Since the start of this game more than 2000 people have died…"

Asuna clenched her fist. Two thousand…surely he was kidding, the game had only been around for two weeks and that many people had died. Suddenly the concept of defeating this game seemed so far away, feeling frightened she pulled her hood over her head, hiding her face. No good…she was starting to feel helpless again.

"And up until recently, the room of the first boss have eluded us…that is until today."

From his pockets Diabel pulled out a leather bound book. His gave a determined nod to his audience before opening it up. "In this book we have a map of the path leading to the boss room. The reason I have gathered you all here today is because I would like for us to work together. We are people whom are stuck in the same situation and we do need to work together to clear this game. I think that's the best alternative."

"Hmpf!" a snort rang through the crowd, cutting through Diabel's speech and a man emerged from the group seated in front. He was wearing medium leather armour and had really spiky red hair. "A cactus," Asuna muttered. He looked like he was in his late 20's and his unfriendly eyes peered into the crowd.

"Work together?" he said and he snorted again. "Ever since the start of the game, the Beta players have left us behind, they have farmed all the monsters in the area and stole all the good stuff…sorry Diabel, but if anything the Beta Players have done nothing but left us new players in the dust."

"In the dust?" Asuna whispered. Somehow the man's words left a bad taste in Asuna's thoughts. She felt Argo's and Kirito's apprehensive shift in body language and realized that the boy and girl were scowling. The man's words though unreasonable was starting to gather some support. They were a few shouts of agreements and suddenly a few players were standing on their seats cheering the man on.

The cactus head man smiled before looking at Diabel. "If anything Diabel, these Beta Players need to show themselves, they have not only abandoned us, they have left us all to die. These Beta Players are murderers."

"Oh…ho…how stupid," Argo muttered. Asuna gave the girl a questioning glance and the green haired girl merely smirked. "People like this are going to get more people killed." She whispered.

"Well there are always people like him," Kirito replied. Asuna noticed that the boy's fist was wrapped tightly around the handle of his sword and he had an angry look in his eyes. It was the first time she had seen the boy this livid and for some reason it made Asuna more than a little nervous.

"Murderers; that's what all of you Beta Players are…and I ain't going to be working with them tomorrow," the man snapped. There was a deep silence and then a crack. It all happened so fast that before Asuna could react, the cactus headed man was on the ground, moaning in pain. He was clutching his head and something heavy was lying on the ground next to him.

The girl whom Kirito had been staring at before had stood up. Her tattered cloak fluttering in the wind. Asuna gasped and realized she wasn't the only one to do so, beside her Kirito had done the same, his hand on his sword. "That idiot," Kirito exclaimed softly.

"Kii-bou, what are you doing?" Argo asked, a smirk on her face, "Going to save the girl?"

"His going to attack," he muttered.

The girl had thrown a book at the cactus head and the man wasn't too happy.

"What! Who threw this!" he screamed.

"I did," the girl said, her voice was exactly as Asuna remembered it to be, cold and harsh.

"Why you dirty son of a bitch!" the man screamed and was about to lunge at her when the girl's partner, the black man stood up. The man glanced at the cactus head, his muscular hands raised, and his tall physique made him intimidating. There was a smile on his face, though it seemed dangerous. "What's your name sir?" the man asked the cactus head and the spiky haired man spluttered, looking at the black man wearily.

"Ki…Kibaou," his answered.

"Well my name is Agil and I do not agree with what you have said," the black man replied, his voice was deep and somehow it seemed to calm the rising tension in the theatre.

"What…what makes you say that," Kibaou snarled and Agil chuckled, he pointed at the thick leather book that the girl had thrown at him. "If you take a look at that you would know why," he said.

"Why should I, I demand an apology!"

"Well if I apologize would you apologize to the beta players whom you have called murderers?"

"Why should I?!"

"Because Beta Players have been helping us out all this time, the book that my partner had thrown at you is a guide book written by Beta Players for New Players," Agil elaborated, keeping a smile on his face. A guide book, Asuna thought, she grimaced…this was the first time she have heard of such a thing. Maybe it was time for her to read one.

He walked towards the stage and Kibaou edged away from him. Bending forward the tall man picked the book that had been thrown before turning to the crowd before him.

"If you guys have read this book, there are tons of information here to help you start, there is even information of where to find rare loot and where to farm…monsters that beta players have encountered have also been written in the guide book, not to mention the various instructions of what to do and what not to do. The beta players have been helping us all this way by giving us a multiple array of information. So…" the man turned to Kibaou, "Have you read the guide book sir?"

Kibaou spluttered and glared at Agil whom was still smiling.

"Well in any case I do apologize for my partner's actions, but I hope you would stop making such hurtful accusations."

Agil then returned to his seat, placing a hand over the brown haired girl's head.

There was a deep silence and Kibaou slowly returned to his seat. Besides Asuna, Argo gave a small chuckle and Kirito a long sigh of relief.

Asuna was suitably impressed, the man had not only managed to calm a riot from taking place but also managed to keep the trouble maker in place. Somehow that made Asuna feel a little better and she found herself staring at Diabel who had been silent throughout the entire exchange.

"I understand how you feel Kibaou, it's true that some beta players have gotten ahead of others and it is true that they have become stronger, but we cannot ignore this guide book that they have made for us," Diabel spoke and some members in the audience chuckled nervously, Agil's words making them feel more than a little guilty. "I know that some of you are bitter about the Beta Players but in order to beat this game we have to put our hatred aside…we must learn to work together."

"Therefore I would like everybody who is seated here to accompany me and my team to defeat the boss tomorrow."

Raising the map in his hand Diabel's grin vanished and a grim look replaced his cheerful demure. "We need to win, losing is not an option, everyone who wants to escape this game would you join me in this quest to fight."

His words were heavy and somehow the reality of the situation sunk in. A few members of the audience got out of their seats and began making their way out of the amphitheatre. Asuna watched them leave, they were scared like her and didn't have the courage to face their fate. Swallowing, Asuna turned back to Diabel who now had his shield raised in his right hand. "In this troubling times, we must find the courage to fight and with this courage we would definitely become strong. Come my comrades, let us fight our fate. Let us take back our lives with this battle. Let us show Kayaba Akihito that he is not our god. That he cannot control our destiny. Let us show that bastard that we can win. Let us defeat the boss." He shouted.

When he finished, cheers erupted from the audience. Diabel's powerful speech had resonated in them and Asuna could feel her heart pounding in anticipation. She heard Argo whistle and saw Kirito smiling. Gripping onto her rapier which Argo had gotten her this morning, she faced the man once again. His ugly blue hair and overconfident attitude changing to that of a reliable and strong leader. Not once did Diabel insult Kibaou for his speech, neither did Diabel blame anybody, rather he had managed to gather all the players with different goals together and gave them hope.

"Let us fight or die trying!"

Asuna gave out a huge sigh. She was anxious, yes…the boss fight was tomorrow, it was a rat like looking monster who according to Argo looks nowhere as cute or pretty as her. As Diabel and his team rallied the players together and gave out battle instructions to the different squads Asuna found herself lost in thoughts of fear and anticipation.

Was she strong enough to face this monster? Kirito had saved her in the sewage of Citadel and she had been nowhere as strong as him. Sure she did fencing back in school, but she had not been good enough to win the championships. The disappointed face and scolding of her mother resounded in her mind again and Asuna peered down at the rapier in her hands. Was she really strong enough to do this? Suddenly Asuna felt weak and she slowly got up. Her action did not go unnoticed as Argo took her hand. "One step at a time Asuna," she reminded Asuna. Asuna took in a sharp intake of air and found the boy smiling at her. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll protect the both of you."

His words made Asuna blush and she looked away, glad that her face was hidden underneath her hood. "Oh ho big words from you Kii-bou," Argo teased and the boy waved her away before walking towards Asuna.

"You ok?"

"Ah, yes," Asuna answered. The boy's kind eyes peered into hers, satisfied he opened up his menu and Asuna heard a beeping noise. Opening up a menu she found a party request from Kirito and Argo. "Let's do our best tomorrow Asuna," he said. A boss fight…Asuna hesitated, her fear getting the better of her.

She didn't have the courage to go on with this. Something popped up in her menu and Asuna stared at the party request for a moment. Kirito was glancing at her, willing for her to accept it and Asuna looked at the ground ashamed at her incompetence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She wasn't as strong as both of them. Both Argo and Kirito could probably do without her. She would only drag them down. She was weak, unlike them.

If she was with them, they would have to take care of her.

"A failure…" she muttered.

"I can't…" she whispered. "I can't do it."

Kirito frowned and Argo sighed. She could feel their disappointment and Asuna winced.

"Ok then," Argo said but she wagged a finger in front of Asuna, "But you're staying with me tonight. I can't allow a Noob to go wondering around the world and getting herself killed after all…"

Argo slapped a leather bound book into Asuna's chest. Asuna winced at the contact and found the girl grinning mischievously at her. "You might want to read that Noob," Argo joked.

Noob…Asuna frowned at that label and made a silent curse to the creator of such a word. She looked at the book Argo had given her and found that it was the same guide book that the brown haired girl had thrown at Kibaou earlier. "Ah," Asuna exclaimed when she saw the author of the book.

"Argo…" Asuna muttered and turned to face both the girl and the boy staring at her sheepishly.

"You don't mind do you…hanging out with beta players?"

Asuna paused for a moment, the reaction the two had towards Kibaou starting to make sense. She glanced at the guide book before snorting. "Why should I? You guys helped me more than enough, Kibaou can eat his own -"

Before she could finish Argo had placed a hand over Asuna's mouth, her eyes wide in horror. "Asuna!" she exclaimed, "How can you use such foul language!"

"But…I…" Asuna trailed off and she blushed horribly. "I wasn't going to say that word." She muttered.

"Then what were you going to say," Argo asked laughing. That girl…she was teasing her.

"Not many people have a sick mind like you do Argo," Kirito said amused and Argo gave a hearty laugh and Asuna felt the girl grabbing onto her shoulders pulling her along. The feel of the girl's arm around her shoulder and the company of the boy made Asuna remember the little kitten that she had befriended.

But that feeling vanished. Her rapier hanging loosely by her side, Asuna felt a sense of emptiness in her chest. She was weak…she was scared…and she was just…

"Running away."

* * *

 _I am ice…cold as ice._

An arrow whipped past the white picket fence and into the small black target 50 feet away. The head of the arrow buried itself into the wooden target and it swayed violently from the impact. Before the target settled another arrow whizz past and struck the target again splitting the arrow before it in half. Bull's eye. Sinon smirked and lowered her bow. She turned and found a very stunned Agil glancing at her. They were behind Agil's shop testing out the new arrows which he had made for her.

"How…what…are you Robin Hood or something!" he exclaimed and Sinon shrugged. The man though kind and reliable was sometimes a bother to deal with. Her relationship with Agil was a complicated one. Sinon had met him three days after Kayaba's faithful announcement. She had been grinding in starter forest and had found him chopping up some trees with an axe. She was a little apprehensive at first and because he looked different, however when he started to speak fluent Japanese Sinon relaxed. They had partied for a bit after that taking down a mini flower boss that terrorized the citizens of the forest. It was through this party that Sinon found Agil to be a pleasant and patient party member. He didn't pry much into her past, worked hard and made decisions that were actually useful. He was a decent enough guy who didn't care much about her looks or her butt for the matter. Though she couldn't blame them, her outfit wasn't that conservative as she wanted it to be. The short shorts she wore were for dexterity and agility, if it weren't for those stats she would have thrown it away.

When Sinon got her bow Agil had offered to make arrows for her. At first Sinon had declined the offer but as she started grinding more, the arrows she had never seem to be enough and buying more seem to eat away at her precious money. Their relationship of customer and weapon smith was solidified when Agil's arrows were of better quality then the one she bought at the NPC's store…like the arrows she was using now. In his hands were the goose feathered arrows that Sinon had given him the night before. As promised he had turned them into arrows for her and she was pleased with the results.

"Hmm maybe using a bow might be kinda good, let me try," Agil said and Sinon handed the bow to him. She watched amused as the man tried pulling back the bow string. It snapped against his skin and he yelped in pain. "Oh my god, what the hell!" he exclaimed and a soft chuckle escaped Sinon's lips. Agil turned and he smiled. "Well at least you're laughing now…Sinon, what you did back there…" he trailed off and Sinon's eyes hardened, the smile vanishing from her lips. That stupid cactus head and his stupid mouth. Her blood boiled when she thought of him.

"He had no right," she spat out, "He had no right to call the beta testers murderers."

Agil eyed her carefully before giving the bow back to her. "I understand your anger Sinon…but it surprises me, it's the first time I've seen you so mad."

Sinon snorted. "He started it," she mumbled and Agil smiled. He placed his hand on Sinon's hair and she frowned when he messed it up. She was annoyed but his hand was comforting and it calmed her down. At times like this Sinon considered Agil to be like a big brother she never had and though she would never admit it, she enjoyed his presence.

"But Sinon, try to hold back next won't you, you're a girl here and well, it's dangerous."

Agil's words made Sinon flinched. It was filled with irony and Sinon looked at the bow in her hands, guilty. "If anybody is dangerous…it's me," she muttered. Agil gave her a confused look and Sinon raised the bow again before taking aim at the black target. The arrow glowed a bright green and she released it. Once again the arrow hit dead centre and Agil whistled.

"Wow Sinon with skills like that you could become an Olympic archer you know," he said, "man you made the arrow seem like a bullet." Before Sinon could stop him the man had raised his hand in the shape of a gun. Fear gripped Sinon and she almost dropped the bow she was holding. She watched as Agil smiled and made the sound with his lips.

"Bang!"

It was an innocent gesture nonetheless but to Sinon it had been detrimental. The moment of peace ended and she began to back away from Agil. No…not again…not like this.

A scream echoed in her ears and blood appeared in her vision. She must have seemed lost because before she knew it, Agil was shaking her. "Sinon? Hey Sinon what's wrong? You're sweating…Sinon?"

Sinon realizing her mistake quickly grabbed the arrows that Agil had made for her. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I'll meet you tomorrow Agil. Thanks for today." He was about to call her back when Sinon bounded out of the man's shop. Before she knew it she was breaking into a sprint. Her breaths coming in quick burst, the pain threatening to explode. She bumped into a few players who shouted curse words at her but Sinon ignored them.

Running blindly she stumbled into an empty alleyway before tripping over some boxes.

Pain gripped her and then the screams. Her screams, echoed throughout the alleyway and she couldn't stop. The world was spinning, the eyes of those she murdered haunting her, surrounding her. The ground was stained in blood and her mother's eyes were glaring at her accusingly. Blue polygons…blood…dagger…gun… And then there was darkness.

 _Some people have their lives handed to them in a golden spoon…and then there are others who get the short end of the stick._

Time and time again, Shino had wondered what it would be like to live a life without worries. The happy faces of her friends in the classroom coupled with their joyous laughter was something that Shino could not comprehend and because of that Shino did not pay them any attention. Since young she had lived with her mother who had a weak but kind personality and as far as Shino could remember, her mother had always relied on her grandparents to live.

Because of her mother's weak personality, Shino felt the need to be stronger so that she could protect the frail woman. Shino loved her mother very much despite her mother's inability to interact normally with the outside world. Why wouldn't she? Her mother had showered her with love, had read her stories and had taken her out for long walks. Though sometimes she would forget about Shino and Shino would have to go back to her grandparents' house by herself. Back then, life had been much simpler and happier.

She didn't need friends, all she needed was her mother, her grandparents and the books that lined the corridors of her grandparents' house. Young Shino had always been an avid reader and she was always getting scolded by her grandmother for leaving the books lying about around the house. To Shino, books were a way for her to tolerate and escape her mother's fragility and to ease the growing emptiness of her heart.

Her mother had always been different from the other mothers. She always seemed to cry easily and would run away from the simplest things. She would only leave the house during evenings and would avoid greeting the neighbours. These quirks did not make life easy for Shino however she learnt to adapt to her mother's unusual behaviours at a very early age. She was often praised by her elder neighbours for being an independent and helpful child. She had been more matured for her age, her mother's weakness had forced her to grow up faster.

When she was seven Shino realized that she once had a dad. His picture had been hidden away in an old black box. To Shino he was a stranger, his brown eyes and cheerful smile on his youthful handsome face and bespectacled eyes looked familiar to her and when looked into the mirror she knew whom she had taken after.

"Your dad died in a car accident Shino…you were two years old," her grandmother had explained when she was ten. Shino who had to write an essay about "Father" had been pondering about the subject for days. Though her grandmother didn't go into the details she did provide the young Shino with the date of the accident. Ten year old Shino managed to access the library news archives and the horrible accident was revealed to her.

Apparently the car had slipped down a ravine, rolled a couple of times before stopping in a deep ditch. It was snowing that day and the temperatures were dropping below zero degrees. Her dad whom had still been alive was slowly bleeding to death and by the time help came it had been too late for him. Her mother whom had seen the whole thing slowly lost her sanity and became the woman she was today. All this happened while two year old Shino was seated at the back of the overturn car. Shino had no recollection of such an incident ever taking place and the face of the man that was her father held no meaning to her.

It had been disheartening almost sad.

Upon finding such information, Shino had become even more protective of her mother and vowed to never make her mom sad again. That was until the incident happened.

"I just wanted to protect you, mother," Shino whispered, drifting in a cold dark place. Her mother's appalled and disgusted eyes staring at hers. The blood on her hands and the smell of metal and sulphur lingering in the air.

" _Really is that why you killed me?"_ a man's voice echoed in the darkness.

He appeared, the grey cap leaking blood from a deep red hole. His blood shot eyes appearing in front of her. "For what reason did I have to die?" he whispered. "For what reason!?" he screamed.

The man disappeared in the darkness and Shino was screaming again.

When Sinon came too she found herself lying on the ground, exhausted. The sky above her was dark and stars were peeking through the tiny gap in the alley. Sitting up slowly, Sinon placed a hand over her forehead wiping away the sweat that had formed. A strangled sob escaped her lips and she wrapped the cloak around her, hugging herself tightly. The pain threatening to overwhelm her again. "It's simple Asada Shino," a voice whispered in her ears, "All you've got to do is kill yourself."

"Nobody would blame you."

"Yes Shino…you murderer."

"Would they care? If you died?"

"No one…no one would care Shino you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're a murderer. Nobody likes murderers Shino,"

"Thou shall not kill, Shino and yet you did, not once but twice."

"How much blood are you going to spill Asada Shino before you stop?"

"Murderer…you fucking murderer."

"All they wanted was to live but you couldn't give them that could you Shino!"

"Murderer."

"Kill yourself Shino, Asada Shino kill yourself."

" **Not when I cut the lives of the people I've killed short…I owe them my life."**

She owed them her life. Her life was not hers. It never did belong to her. She couldn't just end it. End this pain. Sinon curled up into a ball, sobs escaping her lips.

"Somebody…" she whispered, "Save me."

* * *

 _ **Starter Town: First Floor**_

"Point!" the girl standing in front of Asuna shouted, the needle like rapier she was holding bent and poking at Asuna's white fencing uniform. There were cheers going through the participants and observers. Staring at the rapier which had struck her earlier Asuna felt her face going hot. She had lost…and lost badly she did. Unable to take a step forward, the girl had used her weakness against her. In a minute the match was decided, the girl had been fast, much faster than Asuna. As the girl removed the rapier's point from Asuna's chest and extended her hand to help Asuna up. Asuna could only see red. Her mother's eyes loomed in front of her.

"You failure," her mother had said, the woman's lips twisting into an ugly mess. Her judgemental eyes swirling around her. The slap had been hard, hot, her cheeks had hurt. The woman though did not care. Just like the cat, her mother would throw her away.

"A failure."

That was what she had been since birth. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she worked, and no matter what she did…she could not please her. The woman she tried so hard to love, to impress.

"You need to be strong Asuna, and you're not going to be if you hang out with meaningless people! You're not going to end up like your brother!"

Her mother had said, her voice cold and calculating. In an instance, the little white kitten that Asuna had played with appeared in her mother's cold grip. Asuna cried out in horror as the woman's hands curled around the kitten's neck. There was a resounding snap and the cat dropped to the floor in a lifeless heap. The woman turned, a smile now seating on her lips.

"My precious daughter…you do not need them."

Asuna woke up with a gasp, the world around her spun and she fell back into the soft bed again. Her breaths came out in quick successions and she laid there trying to calm herself. A lips quivered but she held herself before getting out of bed. She peered around the room that she was in and gave a sigh of relief when she found Argo sleeping soundly beside her.

The information broker had been teaching her the basics of the game before. The information overload had been a bit too much for Asuna to handle and she had fallen asleep right after that. She heard somebody whimper and Asuna turned before giving a small shriek. On the floor at the foot of both Argo's and Asuna's bed laid Kirito whom was curled up into a ball, hugging his black sword tightly.

What was he doing here? Was Asuna's initial thought and she slowly but careful got out of her bed before making her way to the whimpering boy. As she got closer Asuna noticed that the boy had tears in his closed eyes. He was sleeping but his pursed lips and scrunched up eyebrows told Asuna that he wasn't having any peaceful dreams. He looked like he was suffering and Asuna hesitated. The boy had saved her and together with Argo had partied with her. He had gave her courage, hope. Kirito was strong in Asuna's eyes and if anybody could beat this game Asuna always thought that Kirito could. And yet, here he was, whimpering and crying in his sleep. For a moment, Kirito looked vulnerable and Asuna could do nothing about it.

To say she was surprise was an understatement, Asuna was shocked beyond imagination. Here she thought she was the only one having nightmares, who had doubts, who was weak…and then here he was, Kirito, laying on the ground, suffering silently. They were just like her, Asuna thought. Broken human beings who were just as lost as she was. They had come to this game to escape reality but with a twist of ironic fate, they got trapped in it. The game once a way to escape became something that they had to escape from. They were all lost, Asuna…Argo…Kirito…that brown haired girl…that black man….Diabel…Kibaou. They were all trying to survive and in their own way.

As Kirito whimpered again, a strange sense of determination begun to develop in Asuna. Sitting down quietly beside the whimpering boy, she stroke his forehead gently. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I've only been caring about myself."

She had been weak, burrowing and locking herself in a room for two weeks, then venturing out and trying to fight those monsters not because she wanted to beat this game. No…it was because…she did not want to die a meaningless death.

"You're worthless," her mother had told her. "A failure."

And she would have been, if she had continued down that path. She would have gotten killed and she would vanish into tiny blue polygons. But then Kirito had appeared, along with Argo, the both of them had showed her the way. They had fought with courage and with hope. Despite the hopelessness of the situation, they weren't lost in it. They had saved her, with their warmth and kindness.

"I've been selfish," she whispered. She did not notice their pain. She had been so focused on their strength that she had forgotten that the both of them were human just like herself. They had their own weaknesses and their own worries.

But instead of holing themselves up in a room, they had moved out into this world trying to beat it.

After the failed tournament, Asuna Yuuki had given up. Her father's and brother's words had comforted her but the harshness of her mother's words had been too hurtful. Unable to do anything about the relationship with her mother, Asuna had plunge herself headfirst into work. She did everything that she could do to stay away from her mother. Her hate for the woman coupled with her fear made the relationship worst.

Soon, they had stopped talking altogether and despite her father's interventions, Asuna Yuuki would have nothing to do with that woman.

"But you know," Asuna whispered, looking at Kirito's face. He had stopped whimpering, Asuna's touch slowly calming him down. "I was just running away."

She had been a coward. She could not face her mother because she was scared. Hate? No…she did not hate her mother. Fear? No…she did not fear her either. The only reason why she ran was because…

"I couldn't bear it…if she told me…she hated me." Asuna continued. Tears rolled down her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She smiled weakly as Kirito shifted slightly in his sleep. "But Kirito…thank you," she whispered softly, "Thank you for saving me…I won't run away anymore. You have saved me and I owe you and Argo everything."

"You don't owe us anything Asuna," Argo muttered. Asuna fell back with a shriek. The rat like girl approached Asuna and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We saved you because we wanted too…but in return you have to live. Don't give up." Argo continued.

Argo's words touched Asuna and she broke down into sobs. Her sniffles awoke the slumbering boy. He sat up with a start and stared horrified at Asuna's tearful face. "Wh…what happened?"

Argo grinned mischievously and poked Kirito in the ribs. "You were sleep walking and touched her that's all." She joked and Kirito paled considerably. "I…no…"

His reaction was hilarious and Asuna broke out laughing. As Kirito continued to defend himself with Argo antics Asuna opened up her menu and then looked at the two people whom were bickering in front of her.

Her resolve was wavering but Argo's words remained strong in her mind.

"Don't run away, Asuna..." she whispered and accepted the party request which was offered to her the morning before.

A notification popped up on Kirito's menu and Asuna braced herself for an impact when Argo leapt into the air, lunging towards her. They fell onto the bed, Argo hugging her tightly. "I'm glad Asuna," she said and Asuna laughed. Kirito still confused by what had taken place walked towards the two girls.

"A party?" he asked.

"Yes," Asuna replied, "I want to fight…alongside you guys…to live."

Kirito smiled and Asuna felt her heart beat quicker. What was this…this feeling?

"Oh ho ho…" Argo whispered and Asuna felt a blush appear on her face. The green haired girl chuckled before grabbing onto Kirito and taking a hold of Asuna's hands. "Welcome to the temporary alliance, let's kill this ugly rat."

"Which ugly rat?" Kirito muttered. Asuna and Argo looked at each other and before the boy could say anything. The two girls had thrown him out of the room.

"Kii-bou, never call a girl ugly!" Argo shouted.

"You're not a girl!" Kirito shouted back.

The antics of the two were too much for Asuna and she broke off laughing again. For a second, Asuna was reminded of the white kitten she had played with. The companionship with the cat had given her happiness…a warmth that she had never had before. As Argo threw a pillow at Kirito who dodged it with ease, Asuna paused. Maybe she could find it here. Sure, they might die, Illfang was not something that Asuna looked forward too. It might end badly and they might all just disappear tomorrow. However, if they won…the possibilities were endless.


End file.
